


Stay With Me

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Care giving, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Support, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gallavich, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Major Character Death (Don’t Worry it’s Terry), Mental Health Issues, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Spanking, Trauma, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: After the death of his father, Mickey begins to experience personal changes both inside and outside of the bedroom. Ian is there to support him and finally begin breaking down the walls he’s had up for so long.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Long standing multi chap set prior to all the works I’ve written! How Mickey and Ian discovered their BDSM Daddy Praise Kink and how Mickey’s diagnosis with PTSD changed their relationship and lives!

 

A year had gone by since Ian had come out of his last low, and they had mostly picked up where they left off, despite the fact that a lot had changed. Thankfully Ian been able to take medical leave when he was sick, he wasn’t fired now that he was an EMT with decent benefits and steady money, not much, but enough to contribute to the house and keep the two of them afloat.

They were living in the Milkovich house again with Iggy and Svetlana, who had come back with Yev in tow the minute she found out Mickey was home. Slapping him hard in the face and yelling “stupid fucking idiot! Pochemu ty ne skazal mne?!” Before hugging him fiercely, Mickey had hugged her back muttering “still don’t fuckin know what that means” it was a scene neither one acknowledge now. Svet had been so enthusiastic that she opened the rub n tug back up above the bar, running it herself now with Kev and V, and Mickey’s under the table help, he had to be careful since he’d finally met his match with the law.

With Debbie and Fiona’s testimony that Sammi had threatened him first, and a good old fashioned thug connection in the women’s prison that had threatened Sammi into admitting fault, he had surrendered himself and ended up on house arrest for a year. Ian joked that it was the only way they could contain him, but as long as Ian was with him, Mickey didn’t mind having a curfew, and cut the anklet off himself the minute he was a free man.

He was grateful to the Gallagher’s for coming around for him, as they were grateful for him risking it all for Ian. Mickey had a lot to be updated on as far those fuckin Gallaghers were concerned. Fiona was a business woman now, Lip an alcoholic, Debbie a mom, and Carl a soldier, even little Liam had grown from a baby into a little boy, the relationship between them had been smoother, other than Lip of course who he still bickered with endlessly.

Ian and Mickey were both involved in raising Yev now, feeling they’d missed enough time. The little boy was almost four, full of Milkovich spunk and cleverness and loved his Papa and his Daddy more than anyone in the world, accept for maybe his Mama. Even Mandy had come home upon hearing all the commotion from Lip, who she had recently been talking to again, since he’d gotten his head out of his ass. She had moved in with the Gallagher’s and the two had been inseparable since.

  
It seemed as though everything was working out for the better. Things were different this time around, and both boys knew it. While still sarcastic and jeering as ever, they had lost all the bravado and stubbornness that had kept them apart before, they would do anything to keep each other close now, no matter what it took, it was a silent vow between the two of them, this was it, for the long haul.

Since Mickey had come back he had been different, the changes were subtle if not invisible to most people, since he was still the wise talking bitch slapping piece of south side trash Ian had fallen for, but Ian knew. He could sense it. Mickey was once again changed by experience, as one might expect from escaping prison, fleeing to Mexico and living there for a decent chunk of time before sneaking back into the country and escaping jail time yet again to look after Ian when he had been low.

He was wiser, harder and yet softer somehow around the inner edges of himself. Ian felt it in the way Mickey sometimes shivered in his sleep, and didn’t stop until he had Ian’s arms wrapped tight around him, or the way he would look at him sometimes after sex, staring unapologetically, eyes tender and full of emotion.

Ian didn’t know the sources of these changes yet but he found that didn’t mind them, Mickey would make them known in his own time, but not even Mickey himself couldn’t have predicted that this would begin on a quiet spring evening, courtesy of news from one Iggy Milkovich.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong Terry’s dead!

“Dads dead” Iggy said, his tone matter of fact and eyes far away as he stared at his family. The room was washed over by a thick silence, as dead as the wretched man himself. His children were left unsure of whether they should jump for joy or mind the dark corners where his angry ghost may jump out at them. “How?” Mandy finally asked, her blue eyes wide where she stood beside the table, gripping the back of a chair for support. “OD’d they said” Iggy sighed, “they found em in his cell already cold. I reckon somebody probably poisoned the old fuck, could you blame em?” 

Svetlana cleared her throat and lifted Yevgeny from his pack n play, hugging him close to her chest. Even the toddler was silent as he watched the adults in the room struggle to react to something he couldn’t yet understand. Mickey’s shoulders tensed beneath Ian’s hands. Mickey sat in a kitchen chair staring straight ahead, elbows set on his knees as if he was bracing himself against an unseen force as Ian stood behind him, leaning against his back. 

Mickey shifted, cracked his neck and rose “good riddance” he spat, rolling his shoulders and stalking off towards their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Ian shared a look with Mandy before following suit. He braced himself outside, unsure of the state Mickey may be in, and entered quietly to find him seated on their bed, facing away from the door. Ian was silent as he joined him, gingerly placing a hand on his back and stroking between his shoulder blades. Mickey was staring out the window, his expression unreadable and lip caught between his teeth. “It’s not like I’m sad or anything” he said finally “I’m glad the fuckers gone, I just don’t know how to -“ his voice caught before he could finish. 

Ian shook his head, reaching out to cup Mickey’s jaw and turn his face towards his own. “You don’t have to do anything right now, Mick, just take it as it comes”. Mickey looked at him then, piercing blue eyes stricken with pain and confusion as they bore into Ian’s gentle green ones. He looked as if he might crumble at any moment, but instead he leaned his forehead against Ian’s and clenched his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill out.

Ian shifted closer, kissing Mickey’s cheek and nuzzling his face against his own. Mickey’s body sagged into his and Ian took him in his arms without hesitation, stroking his hands up and down his back and pressing his lips against his hair, letting Mickey bury his face in the crook of his neck, safe from all the things he wasn’t ready to take on.

He surged up after a moment, eyes pleading with Ian’s for a split second before he connected their lips, once again, he met no resistance. Ian kissed back tenderly, letting Mickey’s mouth lead his own. Mickey laid back, pulling Ian on top of him as his lips grew more sloppy with need. Ian cupped Mickey’s face and slid a hand up under his shirt, softly soothing his fingertips along the skin of his stomach and chest.

Mickey whimpered at the touch, thrusting his hips up and clutching at Ian’s back, he pushed Ian’s shirt up and reached for his belt, fumbling with the buckle and growing more frantic and frustrated when it didn’t open as fast as he wanted it to. “Sshhh” Ian soothed, easing the shirt over Mickey’s head and his own, “I got it” he whispered, quickly undoing his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down before he undid Mickey’s and did away with them as well. Mickey hissed at the release of his cock as it sprang up against his belly, gripping Ian’s neck and bringing their lips together again, tongues tangling and hot bodies pressing together in the cool air of the spring night.

Ian kissed down his neck softly, between his nipples and down his belly, he took Mickey in his mouth, bobbing diligently and beginning to breach his entrance with a finger but Mickey cried out in protest, clearly in no state to be prepped, and reached for Ian, who came back to him quickly and wrapped him up in his arms again, rubbing the side of his face against his own in apology before reconnecting their lips. 

Mickey spread his legs, pulling Ian closer between them by the backside and lifting his hips so that his entrance brushed against the tip of Ian’s hard cock. Ian sucked in his breath at the tightness but pushed into him slowly, using one hand to brace himself above Mickey’s head and the other to grip his hip and lift it up just so that he could meet his prostate with each thrust. 

Mickey bit his lip as Ian began to move gently inside of him, pressing their foreheads together and kissing Mickey’s lips sweetly each time he came down. Mickey lifted his head and suctioned his mouth to Ian’s, breathing against his tongue and clinging to him for dear life. Ian picked up the pace, snapping his hips into Mickey a little harder as he knew he would want him to. 

True to his nature, Mickey locked his ankles around Ian’s hips and began to push up to meet each thrust. Moaning with each slap of skin. “Ian! Oh - Harder. please....” he whined. Ian raised his eyebrows at the tenderness of the request, Mickey was not one for polite language in the bedroom, or anywhere for that matter, but he gladly gave him more of what he wanted, groaning and dipping his head to kiss and mouth at Mickey’s neck as he humped into him. 

Mickey sat up suddenly, struggling to his elbows and lifting his ass even higher. Ian rubbed their noses together, searching Mickey’s face lovingly before he was flipped over and sat onto heavily as Mickey began to ride him hard into the mattress. Ian’s hands were all over him in an instant, squeezing his thighs and rubbing up his chest, stroking his face and finally sliding down his back to grip his ass cheeks in each hand and gently knead them with his long fingers. Mickey threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open “spank me” he huffed, continuing to thrust himself down. 

Ian’s breath caught in his throat, Mickey had never asked him for something like this before, but he barely missed a beat as he raised his hand and gave Mickey an experimental swat on his backside. Mickey bit his lip “Harder” he hissed, bracing his hands on Ian’s chest and arching his back. Ian brought his other hand down on the other cheek, this time in a heavier smack, unable to deny that it was turning him on to no end. “Do it again! harder Ian please!” Mickey cried out, slamming down on his boyfriend’s cock with all his strength. 

“Yeah?” Ian asked, spanking Mickey hard on his behind in slap after slap, keeping time with the thrust of their hips. “Yeah! Gallagher! Fuckin spank me! Oh fucking shit! Holy fucking hell!” Mickey cried, his voice growing in pitch the closer to release his got. “Oh fuck oh!” he panted and screamed, almost in hysterics. “It’s ok baby I got you” Ian soothed, knowing that pet names secretly calmed Mickey down no matter how he might deny it. Ian spanked him a final time with all his strength, grabbing his ass with one hand and his cock with the other 

He barely got more than a few strokes in before Mickey erupted on top of him, his entire body clenching as he came hard across both of their chests. “Daddy!” He uttered in a choked off scream, his climax going as quickly as it had come and dropping him off of Ian into a crumpled pile against the sheets. The single word had Ian shouting “oh baby!” and shooting off after him, half inside Mickey and half against his own chest when he had fallen

He ignored it completely, rolling over after his lover and placing a hand on his back. Mickey curled in on himself, shying away from Ian and sobbing brokenly from the depths of his soul, pain he’d held in for so long finally pouring out. Ian was awestruck, he had seen Mickey cry before, his eyes wet with emotion in serious moments they’d shared, but never like this, never so openly, vulnerable and raw before his eyes, in that moment, he couldn’t have loved him more. 

“It’s ok Mick ” Ian spoke shakily, rubbing his back, moving closer no matter how much he tried to pull away. “It’s alright baby, just let it out” He wrapped his arm over Mickey’s middle and held him tight, back against his chest, kissing his temple and nuzzling his neck. Mickey continued to cry angry fitful tears, sniffling and sobbing in Ian’s arms despite himself. 

After a while Ian turned him over, lifting Mickey’s face up towards his own. “Look at me” he whispered, stroking Mickey’s wet cheek. Mickey could barely bring himself to do it, eyes so full of shame and pain as they flashed to Ian’s that it broke his heart to see.

“It’s ok, everything’s gonna be alright, I promise” Ian spoke again calmly, wiping his eyes with his thumbs “let’s just go to sleep ok?” It was his own gentle way of telling Mickey that they didn’t have to talk about anything tonight. Mickey nodded, wiping angrily at his face and turning back over in Ian’s arms. Ian wrapped himself tight around Mickey, nosing along his jaw line before giving him a long kiss on the cheek. “Love you” he said simply, settling down behind him. “Me too” Mickey said back, his voice barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes. 

Ian lay awake for a long time afterward, holding Mickey close and listening to him breathe. He thought about the night, and the days to come. Fuck Terry Milkovich, he hoped he was already rotting in hell where he belonged. He didn’t know how it had never occurred to him that Mickey would have a Daddy kink, but it made perfect sense as far as he was concerned. Mickey had never gotten the love and attention he deserved as child, where Ian’s own father had been absent, Mickey’s had been a constant force of destruction, bringing him nothing but shame in himself and pain all his life. 

Now that he was gone, that need for affection was finally finding its way out. Of course he would crave a dominating father figure who could make him feel safe and cared for, who could discipline and praise him in the way he had needed as a little boy and love him unconditionally, the way Ian already did. 

Ian looked lovingly down at Mickey where he slept heavily on his side, his tear stained cheek pressed into his pillow, lips set in a soft pout, he looked so young and innocent like this, so much like Yev did when he slept. Mickey really was a baby in his own way, Ian’s baby, and if he needed a Daddy to look after him, Ian was more than glad to be it.

It made him excited and fulfilled to think that he could give Mickey back something he’d been needing for so long, especially after all Mickey had done to take care of him all these years. His next task would be convincing the big bad thug of this, Ian chuckled to himself, he was up for the challenge. Ian stroked Mickey’s hair line and kissed it gently. “Sweet dreams baby boy” he whispered, before snuggling close to him and finally settling down to sleep.


	3. The Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey comes home to a surprise from Ian, his first real spanking convinces him to talk

When Ian opened his eyes the next morning, Mickey was already awake, sitting naked on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette. Ian sat up beside him, he leaned over and placed a kiss against Mickey’s shoulder blade, “Mornin” he said softly into his skin, rubbing his lips there.

“Mornin” Mickey said back, taking a long drag and blowing it out, watching the smoke hang in the early morning light. “How you feelin?” Ian asked, rubbing a hand up and down Mickey’s back. Mickey shrugged absently, as if the answer didn’t matter at all. Ian studied him, his expression was blank as he took a last hit and put the smoke out.

“You wanna talk about last night?” Ian asked gently. “Nothin to talk about ” Mickey said, leaning back to place a kiss on Ian’s lips and murmur “gotta shower for work” before he stood and went off into their bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ian sighed as he listened to the water start, but let the subject drop for the morning, and sent Mickey off to the rub n tug with his usual parting kiss before he left for the station. He should’ve known better, he told himself, after all he had Mickey Milkovich on his hands, as always, he would have to get creative.

When Mickey got home that night, Ian wasn’t in the kitchen or living room like he normally was, in fact, nobody seemed to be around besides Iggy, who was passed out on the couch. He made his way to their bedroom, the third usual place he could find Ian, and indeed found him sitting on their bed, but the look in his eyes was something Mickey had never seen before. “Shut the door” Ian said, his voice calm and authoritative. “What’s up?” Mickey asked, shutting the door and locking it.

“Come here” Ian ordered. Mickey studied him, unsure of what he was in for. “Why?” He asked, staying put. “Come here” Ian said again, patting the bed in front of him, the inflection in his tone was stern but gentle, as if he was talking to a young child. Mickey eyed him warily as he approached, and stood in front of the bed expectantly, arms crossed in defiance. “What?” He asked. “Lay down on your stomach” Ian said, reaching out to pull him down by the arm “you’re gonna get a spanking”

“the fuck I am!” Mickey spat, jerking back. Ian remained calm, reaching for him again as he said “yes Mick, this is happening, come on” Mickey jerked back again shouting “the fuck you think this is Gallagher a porno?! I’m not your naughty fuckin school boy!” They tussled for a good minute, but Ian won as Mickey wasn’t fighting back nearly as hard as they both knew he could. When he had Mickey situated the way he wanted him, stomach down and arms at his sides, Ian spoke again, never breaking character.

“Now this is how it’s going to be” he said, rubbing his boyfriend’s clothed backside. “I’m going to be your Daddy, it’s my job to take care of you, and show you right from wrong” he paused to look at Mickey’s face, his lip was caught between his teeth stubbornly, trying hard not to look excited

Ian continued rubbing his butt as he spoke. “When you’re a good boy, I’m gonna spoil you rotten, but when you’re naughty, I’m gonna punish you” He paused for effect “I’m gonna bend you over and spank you just like this” and he brought his hand down on Mickey’s behind in three hard slaps “until you learn to behave”

Mickey clenched his eyes shut and dug into his lip with this teeth, holding back a whine of pleasure. “You understand ?” Ian asked, rubbing him again. “Fuck off” Mickey spat, and Ian spanked him twice as hard, causing a gasp to break from between Mickey’s lips.

“Do you, understand ? Ian asked again, pinching a cheek. “Yes” Mickey hissed sarcastically. “Good” Ian said, rubbing again, choosing to ignore the sarcasm for the moment, “you’re going to have to learn some respect, Mikhailo, but don’t worry, Daddy is here to teach you”

Mickey held back a guffaw at the use of his full name, Ian really wasn’t messing around. “Now” he continued, patting Mickey gently “Do you want some more?” Mickey rolled his eyes and nodded. “I gotta hear it baby” he said patiently and Mickey grew even more frustrated “you know I do, fuck head” and Ian held nothing back, raining down several powerful swats across Mickey’s ass.

“That’s not what you call me” he said sternly “if you want more, You say “yes Daddy” if you want me to stop, your safe word is-“ Ian looked around the room, eyeing his pill bottle on the nightstand he said “Lithium, you got it?” “Yes Daddy” Mickey spoke in a broken whisper, and Ian smiled, reaching around Mickey’s front to unbuckle his pants and pull them down along with his boxers.

“That’s a good boy” he praised, pulling Mickey closer so that he was laid across his lap. He squeezed his tender cheeks, already blushing pink with his handprints. “I know you’re a good boy under all that attitude, Daddy’s just gonna have to spank it out of you”

Raising his hand again Ian said “remember baby, this hurts me more than it does you” and he began spanking Mickey’s bare behind, bringing down smack after stinging smack on his soft skin and making him hiss and twitch across his lap, kicking his legs and eventually giving way to pleasured whines and whimpers.

Ian could feel Mickey’s hardening member growing against his thighs and it made him grin. He didn’t stop until he felt Mickey tense up beneath him, the apples of his asscheeks burning bright red. “Think you learned your lesson for today, huh?” Ian said softly, turning him over in his lap to look at him. Mickey avoided his eyes and instead buried his face in Ian’s neck, sucking kisses there and biting hickies into the pale skin.

Ian smirked as he cupped the back of his lover’s head, getting the picture quickly as Mickey began to grind his bare crotch against his covered one. Ian quickly lifted the shirt over Mickey’s head and tossed it, barely fighting off his own before Mickey seized his lips and sucked at them with vigor. Ian kissed back, lifting himself briefly to shove his own bottoms off. He wrapped his arms tight around Mickey, rubbing down his back and cupping his sore ass with both hands as he licked and kissed along his jaw and neck.

Mickey moaned softly at the contact, clinging to Ian’s shoulders and whimpering “Daddy...” “yeah, that’s my good boy, Daddy’s got you” Ian cooed back, kissing up to Mickey’s ear and talking softly into it. “You were perfect for me baby, took your spanking so well, Daddy will give you whatever you want now, all you have to do is ask”

“Fuck me!” Mickey cried out, grabbing for Ian’s cock “please Daddy - Please !” “Ok Alright, don’t worry love, Daddy’ll fuck you” Ian promised, bending Mickey over his hip from where he straddled Ian’s lap, giving him perfect access to his raised backside “C’mere let’s get you prepped” he said gently, leaning down Mickey’s back, kissing each knob of his spine down past his tailbone

Ian placed a flat hand on each side of Mickey’s ass and spread him gently. “Look how red you are” he crooned, rubbing him softly “Daddy will make it better”. He placed soft kisses all over Mickey’s red skin and he licked his crack from top to bottom, mouthing at his inner cheeks before he began to suck and lap at his opening, making him cry out in response and buck his hips.

“Yeah? You like that?” Ian purred, circling a finger around Mickey’s wet rim and beginning to push into his hole. “Yeah! Fuck!” Mickey groaned, pushing himself up higher for more as Ian slid the finger deeper inside him, thrusting it against his prostate again and again. “You want another one baby boy?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded wildly, practically screaming when Ian slid a second finger in and began to scissor him, pushing his tongue in between the digits.

After a solid moment of that, Mickey had had enough, he flung himself upright and grabbed Ian’s cock in his hand, sitting down onto it with ease and starting to bounce on his lap, his bubble butt slapping onto Ian’s thighs. Ian quickly grabbed his hips for support, squeezing bruises into them with the tips of his bony fingers as he helped Mickey hump himself up and down

“Atta boy Mick, there’s my tough guy, bounce that nice round ass on my cock babe” Ian groaned, reaching back to pat Mickey gently and bury his face in his neck, biting and kissing against his skin. “More!” Mickey yelled impatiently and Ian knew better then to question the tolerance of Mickey’s tender flesh when he was this far along, so he began to spank him again, grabbing Mickey’s cock with his other hand and increasing his pace and pressure the closer they got to blowing their loads.

“Oh fuck Ian More! More Daddy More More!” Mickey hollered, coming loose from all his inhibitions as he climaxed hard against Ian’s chest, taking his hot seed in his ass a fraction of a second later as Ian muffled a cry into Mickey’s neck. Ian collapsed on the bed, expecting to take his lover with him, but Mickey stood up and staggered away from him suddenly, backing off his lap blindly like he was lost, he turned and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it before Ian could catch him.

Ian tried anyway, stumbling after him still out of breath and trying the door before he knocked “Cmon Mick, open the door baby” He begged, but he was too late as he heard the water turn on, and responded with a sigh for the second time that day. He went back to the bed and cleaned himself up. He sat back then and lit himself a cigarette, knowing Mickey wouldn’t come out until he was good and ready.

About 10 minutes later Mickey emerged with a towel around his waist. Ian put the cigarette down as Mickey crossed the room quickly and climbed onto the bed and right into his arms, losing the towel on the way. Ian pulled Mickey close to lay belly down on his bare chest, kissing his wet hair and pressing his nose into it. Mickey plucked the still lit cigarette from the ashtray and stole the last few drags from it before he put it out. “sorry” he murmured, but Ian shook his head and cuddled him tighter to his chest

“Don’t be” he said softly “sorry if I pushed you” this time it was Mickey’s turn to shake his head, snuggling himself deeper under Ian’s chin. His voice was small as a mouse as he whispered “No, I liked it, a lot, just took me a minute is all...Never done somethin so...” “Gay?” Ian chuckled and Mickey smirked and nodded muttering “yeah”.

“We can do stuff like that whenever you want ok?” Ian said, holding Mickey’s face and looking down into his eyes “You don’t have to be scared anymore Mick, he’s gone, he can’t hurt you ever again, and Im gonna look after you like you’ve always done for me, I’ll take care of you I promise, you just gotta trust me” “I do” Mickey said softly, and then he leaned up and kissed Ian’s lips long and slow, pulling back a few times and going back in for more.

When they finally stopped Ian grinned at him and said “and you have nothing to be ashamed of, remember? Liking what you like don’t make you a bitch?” Mickey couldn’t help but chuckle and nod at the memory, resting his head on Ian’s chest. They were silent for a moment before Ian said “I’ve got one more thing for you, hold on”

He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lotion from their nightstand drawer, he poured some onto his hands and began to smooth it gently over the Mickey’s red backside, massaging the bruising skin. Mickey shivered and cuddled closer into him “That feel good?” Ian asked and Mickey closed his eyes and nodded, letting Ian rub the lotion all the way in long before he stopped

They were quiet for a long while before Ian shifted from beneath Mickey gently and said “why don’t you take a nap and I’ll make us something for dinner?” But Mickey made a noise of discomfort in the back of his throat and grabbed Ian’s wrist “stay with me?” He asked softly, looking up at Ian, melting him on the spot with his big baby blues. “Of course” Ian said, laying back down and pulling Mickey close again, kissing his forehead “Go ahead and close your eyes Mick” he whispered “I’ll stay right here”


	4. The Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy finds out the truth about Yevgeny’s conception, Mickey has a nightmare and turns to Ian for help

  
The next night at dinner, Iggy had more information to pass along on the recent death in the family. He filled them in as the adults ate chicken and Riceroni that Svetlana had put way too much seasoning on and Mickey fed Yev cut up bits in his high chair that was placed between himself and Svet. Though you’d think no one would miss the bastard, it turns out the Milkovich Uncles were planning a service after all. Terry would be buried that coming Saturday, and all his children were expected to be in attendance.

“They want all the sons to be pallbearers” Iggy said, taking a bite out of his chicken, “hope you still got them strong arms little bro” Ian looked up from where he was seated beside Mickey, but he let him answer for himself “I’ll go but I ain’t doin that shit” he grumbled, wishing Iggy would let the subject drop, unfortunately he wasn’t that lucky. “The fuck not?” Ain’t like we haven’t carried plenty of bodies before” Iggy chuckled at his own joke.

“Cause I ain’t alright?” Mickey snapped, “He treated me like shit, disowned me when I came out for fuck sake, why would I do his ass any fuckin favors?” “Sorry man but you’re still a Milkovich, limp wrists or not” Iggy teased “Besides, Terry was a shithead to all of us, if we gotta do it why the fuck don’t you?” Ian had heard enough.

“Because he didn’t rape you!” He snapped, slamming his fork down and glaring daggers at Iggy across the table, challenging him to goad Mickey even an ounce more. The room fell silent as Iggy stared dumb struck between the two of them. “W-what?” He choked out “How do you think Yev got here?” Ian spat “You think Mickey just fucked Lana for no reason when he was already fucking me?” Ian’s eyes blazed with rage as he continued, “No, your shithead father caught us and called her over here and made her do it at fuckin gunpoint while I watched, So don’t ask him why he doesn’t have to carry the sick fuck! He doesn’t owe him a damn thing!”

“Ian” Mickey said calmly, putting a hand on his back “it’s alright babe, he didn’t know” Iggy’s eyes flashed between his brother and Svetlana in horror, they landed on Yevgeny and he looked as if he was about to be sick, he stood up from the table and left the house without a word.

Ian’s face finally softened, guilt seeping in through the fury. “I’m sorry” he said softly, directly the question at all three of them “I just sorta snapped” it was Svetlana who answered “it is ok, he should know, we cannot change the past” she reached out and stroked her son’s messy cheek with a finger as she said “only the future” Ian looked at Mickey who gave him a soft smile and rubbed a hand down the back of his head to his shoulder, which he squeezed “it’s ok” he repeated softly, letting Ian know he wasn’t angry.

“Daddy is mad?” Yev asked, ever the observer. “No buddy” Ian said, leaning over Mickey to scoop the toddler up out of his high chair and sit him in his lap. Ian cuddled him close, tickling his belly and kissing him on the head “Daddy’s not mad”

That night as they lay in bed sleeping, Mickey began to shiver. Ian was awoken by the movement and quickly tightened his arms around him, pressing his whole front to Mickey’s whole back and kissing him softly on the neck. Most of the time Ian found that this worked and Mickey would settle back down to sleep, but tonight he moaned out “No...” and began to wriggle, getting louder by the minute.

“It’s ok Mick” Ian said softly, but he continued to groan and thrash about whimpering “No Don’t..please, don’t let them take me” “Mickey” Ian said softly, rubbing his back, “wake up baby, you’re havin a nightmare” Tears began to fall from Mickey’s closed eyes as he sobbed in his sleep. Ian sat up a little, propping his head on his elbow and smoothing Mickey’s hair back, leaning into his ear.

“Its alright love” he whispered “you’re safe, I promise I’ve got you, I’m right here, Ian’s right here” he looked down into Mickey’s distressed features and the words tumbled out of his mouth “Daddy’s right here baby, please wake up” finally Mickey began to come to, crying out as his wet eyes snapped open, he shot up, searching blindly in the dark.

Ian followed him, cradling Mickey’s face, he pressed it against his own, making himself the only thing Mickey saw. Their eyes met and Mickey melted into him, weeping against his chest as Ian held him and rubbed his back. “What’s happening to me?” He sobbed. “You’re grieving” Ian said “good or bad, he was your father, Mick. He was here your whole life and now he’s gone, that’ll always take its toll on you, believe me I know”

Mickey looked up at Ian through his tears “it wasn’t like this with my mom” he whispered “No?” Ian asked and he shook his head “it was different” Ian was quiet for a minute before he said “she never hurt you like he did right?” Mickey shook his head.

“Thats why” Ian said “all the shit you buried all these years because of him is findin its way out” Mickey looked up at him helplessly, unsure of how to respond “but don’t worry” Ian said, cupping his jaw and wiping his tears “I’m gonna be right here for all of it, we’ll figure it out like always, together” Mickey kissed him softly, resting his forehead against Ian’s and closing his weary eyes.

“Are you sure you wanna go to the funeral?” Ian asked “it doesn’t make you any less of a bad ass if you don’t” Mickey nodded “it’s not that” he said “I wanna be there for Iggy and Mandy, the rest of my brothers too” he paused, looking Ian right in the eyes as he said “and I want the last word”

Ian stared at him for a moment, understanding better than words could explain. He nodded, kissing Mickey once more before pulling him down onto his chest “try and go back to sleep, love” he said softly, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. “I’ll be right here” Mickey cuddled closer into Ian’s chest and whispered “thank you” before he drifted off to sleep.


	5. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Terry’s funeral has finally come, the bastard finally gets what he deserves!

On the day of the funeral, Ian came out of the bathroom from brushing his teeth to find Mickey fighting with his tie in their bedroom mirror. He smirked as he noticed it was the same old beat up striped tie that Mickey had worn to the last funeral they’d attended together, when Ian had wielded a wooden cross at some homophobic protesters like a weapon.

He sauntered over to Mickey “gonna get you a new one of these” Ian muttered, adjusting and tightening the fabric around Mickey’s neck “when the occasions worth it” Mickey smirked as Ian pecked him on the cheek, then stood back and took him by the shoulders “you’re absolutely sure you wanna do this?” He asked, studying his lover’s features.

“For fucks sake I told you, yes” Mickey huffed, but his face softened as he added “just...stay with me the whole time yeah? Even if I wander off or somethin, don’t really feel like bein alone” Ian cupped his face and nodded, taking Mickey’s “fuck” hand in his other and kissing his inked knuckles gently. “I won’t leave your side Mick” he said “I promise”.

Mickey leaned up and kissed Ian lovingly, their closed lips meeting for a long time before he pulled back and said “we better get goin” Ian nodded and led him out of the bedroom by the hand and into the living room where Mandy and Lana were waiting.

“Still no Iggy?” Ian asked, coming over to hug Mandy. She hugged him back, but frowned and shook her head. “I feel like shit” Ian said. “Don’t” Mickey and Mandy answered him in a unison. “He’ll come around when he’s ready” Mandy told Ian, “He’s just a dumb fuck, he means well but sometimes he can be a real dick”

“And he shouldn’t have been runnin his fuckin mouth in the first place” Mickey added, putting a hand on Ian’s shoulder, “if your stupid brother had pulled that shit on you I woulda knocked the teeth out of his head”

As if his ears had been burning, Lip came out of the bathroom just then, catching the last of Mickey’s statement “thanks for that” he said, flipping him off as he came over to put his arm around Mandy. “No problem” Mickey smirked, returning the gesture.

“We should go” Lana said, propping Yev up on her hip. “You’re taking him?” Mickey asked, ready to protest as they left the house and walked down the street,  
he didn’t want the likes of Terry anywhere near his son ever again, dead or alive. “Debbie will take him from funeral and keep him for after party” Lana told him “baby does not need to see dead grandpa, too young”

Mickey relaxed, relieved that she agreed with him, then he prickled as the last part of her statement set in. “Debbie’s coming?” He asked “Of course Mick” Ian said, putting his arm around him, “All the Gallaghers are coming for you, and Mandy, they’re your family now too”. Mickey gave him a shy smile, unsure what to say as they continued walking.

When they arrived at the church, which Ian recognized as the one that Yevgeny had been baptized in, a pool of Milkovich relatives stood outside the entrance. The remaining brothers, Tony, Jamie, Joey, and Colin, and a swarm of uncles and cousins and god knows what else. Even Aunt Rande stood off to the side. They were joined by the Gallaghers and Balls and some shady characters that knew Terry from his business around the neighborhood. It wasn’t much for a funeral party, but still, it was more than the rat bastard deserved.

Everyone greeted each other warmly, Mickey and Mandy got hugs from the Gallaghers and their family, and Yev was kissed and tickled by all of his aunts and uncles before he was handed off to his Auntie Debbie and plopped into the double stroller beside Franny, they headed toward the Gallagher house, Carl towing Liam along after them. “You ok?” Fiona asked Mickey, but before he could answer, the priest opened the church doors and called everyone inside.

Mickey hung back, letting the others go in first, but Ian, as promised, stayed right next to him, giving him a reassuring smile and taking his hand in his own. As they climbed the steps and walked inside, Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand as hard as he could, and Ian squeezed back, rubbing his thumb across Mickey’s palm.

They could see the coffin up ahead of them, Mandy stood in front of it with Lip by her side. When they turned back and headed for the pew, her eyes were moist, but no tears fell. Svetlana went up next, and Ian and Mickey were close enough now to hear her mutter something in Russian “hope she’s cursing him” Ian whispered, making Mickey smile just a little bit.

Finally they reached the front, with Ian’s hand still clenched tightly in his own, Mickey stepped up to the casket and looked down at the man who had raised him. Terry Milkovich looked wilted, smaller than he had been in life, and older than Mickey remembered. His skin was waxy gray and his limbs and neck looked bloated and out of proportion, he looked fake, like most bodies do after they’ve been embalmed.

Mickey stood for a long time before his father’s corpse. He showed no emotion as he stared blankly into the dead man’s face, his lips were set in a tight line, eyes unmoving. Ian stood beside him, one had still clasped in Mickey’s while the other arm was wrapped tight around his shoulders. Ian had glanced at Terry but then turned his eyes back to Mickey, he leaned his chin on his shoulder gently and gave him all the time he needed.

“Fuckin asshole” Mickey finally muttered, turning his back and heading for the pew, as they moved away, he swayed slightly, but Ian was right there to keep him on his feet “I gotcha” he whispered, bringing his arm down around Mickey’s waist, kissing his temple and leading him to sit beside Mandy in the first row.

Lip and Svetlana were to her right, Fiona and Kev and V in the row behind them. The service had gone smoothly after that, nothing out of the ordinary, that is until the priest invited whoever wanted to up to say something. “I got somethin” a voice slurred from the back of the church, and up the isle walked Iggy.

He was wearing the same clothes he’d left the house in three days ago, his hair was disheveled and his unshaven face was smeared with dirt. You could tell from the dark circles and the way his eyes were glazed over that he’d been drinking heavily, and probably doing some other hard shit too. He made his way to the front and took the mic from the priest, turning to face the audience.

“My Dad was a piece of shit” Iggy began “everyone knew it, whether y’all wanna say so or not. He didn’t give a fuck about anybody, not even his own fuckin kids, he made us work for em, never paid us, got us into shit we never shoulda done, he stole from us, starved us, got blasted and beat the shit out of us just for kicks, He was a lying cheating raping mother fucker, and he’s goin straight to hell where he belongs. Fuck you Terry! I’m glad we’re all free now from your bullshit!”

You could hear a pin drop in the church as Iggy handed the mic back to the priest, flipped Terry off, and headed to the front row where he plopped himself down between Mickey and Mandy as if he hadn’t said shit. Ian leaned over Mickey’s back and squeezed his shoulder, Iggy winked at him, flashing him a grin which Ian returned, solidifying that all was well between the two.

After an awkward silence, the priest finished up the service and closed the casket. The brothers got up from where they’d be sitting across the front row and carried it out towards the graveyard behind the church, followed by everyone else who would be attending the burial. Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Joe had taken Iggy and Mickey’s place as pallbearers.

Mickey watched his father be buried with the same blank expression he had held before. He said nothing, and stood there like a statue even after the ground had been filled and everyone else trickled away. Mandy had given them a look, but Ian gave her a soft smile and whispered “go ahead, we’ll catch up” as he rubbed Mickey’s shoulder. She nodded and carried on. Mickey and Ian stood in silence for a few minutes, and then, for the first time that day, Mickey broke.

“You motherfucker!” He yelled, angry tears falling down his cheeks as he kicked and stomped furiously at the dirt “You son of a mother fucking bitch! You’re the pole smokin queer! You took everything from us! You ruined my fuckin life And you never gave a single shit! Whose the pussy now daddy huh?! Whose the aids monkey now!? I hope you rot down there you bastard! Burn in hell, You fuckin cunt!” Mickey’s nostrils flared for a beat of silence and then he reached for his belt, undoing it quickly and going for his zipper.

“What are you doing?” Ian asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. “Gonna piss on em” Mickey said, fire still blazing behind his eyes as he pulled his dick out and began to do just that. Ian took another quick glance around, then shrugged and joined him, pulling his own dick out beside Mickey’s and peeing all over the fresh grave. They shook off and zipped up and Mickey spit on Terry and gave him one final kick for good measure before he stepped back and rubbed angrily at his nose.

Ian put his arms around him and kissed his hair “feel a little better?” Ian asked, helping him to wipe the tears from his face. Mickey nodded, leaning on his shoulder. “You wanna go home now?” Ian asked “maybe take a nap?”

“Nah” Mickey said, licking his lips “Wanna go to The Alibi and get fuckin wasted” Ian grinned “There’s my tough guy” he said, patting Mickey’s back as they began to walk out of the cemetery “let’s go get you fucked up”

 


	6. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Terry is in the ground, his kids can finally celebrate the freedom while they numb the pain

When Ian and Mickey arrived at The Alibi, the party was already in full swing. Various relatives were scattered about the place, drinking and having conversations. Fiona sat at an end of the bar laughing with Lana, Kev, and V as they kept the drinks flowing for everyone. The brothers were playing pool in the corner, Mandy was dancing with Lip, clearly already feeling a good buzz, and Iggy sat in the middle of it all, shots already lined up and waiting for Mickey to join him as he downed one after another.

The Milkovich in question wasted no time, making his way over with Ian on his tail and taking up the stool beside his older brother, downing his first shot of whiskey without so much as a hello. Iggy grinned at them both, and offered Ian one, who took it from him as his only for the night, he would get a beer from Kev later but other than that, he was staying sober. He had known long before they’d arrived that Mickey would need someone to look after him tonight, and Ian wouldn’t have anyone else being that person. He didn’t get drunk often anymore anyways thanks to his medication.

The minute Mandy saw Ian and her brothers with shots in their hands she ran over to join them, Lip stayed back, knowing that unlike Ian, he couldn’t have any, and instead grinned and shook his head, clearly Mandy too would be needing someone to look after her. “To being free from Terry’s bullshit!” She yelled, throwing the shot back, the boys cheered and followed after her, Mickey and Iggy not even flinching as they grabbed for another.

Ian sat back with a smile on his face as he watched the three siblings get drunker by the minute, it took a lot to bring down a Milkovich, possibly the only one who could drink them under the table was Svetlana in all her Russian glory, and maybe Frank, but he was always drunk, and an asshole, and therefore didn’t count for shit.

After a while the older brothers came over to join them and The Alibi Room became a flat out Milkovich party. Mickey downed shot after shot, getting so plastered that he began slurring “I love you Firecrotch” to Ian after each one and giving him jack flavored kisses.

After they were all well on their way to being incapacitated, Iggy gave them all a devilish grin and pulled a baggy of cross joints out of his pocket, eyeing Kev who nodded and said “as long as you share man, light em up!” “In the name of the father!” Iggy cried, lighting the first one and taking a long drag before passing it to Mickey, who blew Ian a shot gun and took a heavy pull before passing it to Mandy, who took her own and sent it down the line. Before long, just about everyone in the bar who wanted to be was stoned out of their minds.

“Gotta piss, c’mon Gallagher” Mickey slurred, slipping off his stool and stumbling in the wrong direction, Ian caught him by the hips, chuckling to himself as he redirected him towards the bathroom. “Fags!” Iggy called after them, grinning cheekily, never more love and acceptance heard in his voice than in that moment. Mickey and Ian both flipped him off as they went.

Once they were alone in the Alibi’s dingy bathroom, Mickey dropped all his weight into Ian, pushing him against the wall in the process and throwing his lips onto his own sloppily. Ian could’ve gotten drunk just from the contents of his mouth. He pulled back after a moment, smirking as he framed Mickey’s face with his hands. “Woah, take it easy there, tough guy” He said gently, stroking his thumbs across his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks.

“But I want you to fuck me Daddy” Mickey told him, pushing his face into Ian’s neck and placing little kisses there. “Not tonight baby” Ian told him, rubbing a hand down his back and resting it in Mickey’s back pocket as he gently kissed his temple and then his cheek “you’re way too drunk” “But we did it in here before!” Mickey reminded him, pouting adorably as he added “we were waasted and you bended me right over the sink! Dontchu member?”

Ian smiled softly, stroking his face “That was different Mick, I was drunk too. I can’t fuck you when you’re this fucked up, it would be” he laughed as he said “well, fucked” “But Dadddyyyyy” Mickey whined, grinding himself up against Ian, “I want it right now Daddy please I need it! I’ve been a good boy all day I promise!” “You’ve been amazing” Ian assured him gently, resting his forehead against Mickey’s own “I’m so proud of you, Mikhailo, but Daddy just can’t, I’m sorry. Besides I’d be shocked if you could even get it up right now with all you’ve had to drink”

Mickey let out something between a whine and a sob as he grabbed Ian’s hand, pressing it against his crotch. Ian’s eyebrows shot up as he felt that by some horny miracle, Mickey was rock solid, hidden in his loose jeans. “I’m soooo fuckin hard, Daddy!” He whimpered “Need you to fix it, please! Ian please!” Ian closed his eyes, sighing out a heavy breath of defeat. He couldn’t leave Mickey like this, he knew, he would have to do something.

“Alright come here” he said, pushing him up from where they had been leaning against the wall. “Yeah!” Mickey cried, looking like a kid on Christmas morning as Ian took him into a stall and locked it behind them. He leaned over, grabbing the toilet and pushing his ass out in Ian’s direction. Ian couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him, so innocent and eager in his drunken state, Ian could never take advantage of him like this, he wouldn’t dream of it.

“Nuh uh” he said, patting him on the backside “you’re not gettin everything you want tonight Mister, stand up” Mickey gave him a confused pout but did as he was told, Ian switched places with him and sat on the toilet, leaving his pants on. “C’mere” he said, patting his thigh “sit on Daddy’s lap” Mickey grinned again and sat down heavily onto Ian, who undid his belt and pants quickly and fished out his cock.

He began to jerk Mickey quickly, expertly working his rock hard dick in his fist, rubbing his thumb over the spongey pink head every time his hand reached it . “Talk to me” Mickey whimpered, pressing his face into the crook of Ian’s neck. Ian leaned down to his ear and whispered huskily “You know what Daddy’s gonna do with you when I get you sober? I’m gonna turn you over my lap, pull down your pants and bite you right on that cute little butt. Daddy’s gonna spank it hard just like you always ask for and then I’m gonna spread it with my hands and lick you open til you’re begging for my cock. Would you like that baby boy?”

Mickey groaned and bit his lip, dropping his head back in pleasure, he was already halfway there as Ian continued. “You gonna be a good boy and put that ass up in the air for me so I can fuck you? Stick it right in your tight little hole and give it to you good and hard ? Yeah I think you’d like that a lot” Ian picked up the pace, making Mickey’s toes curl and his back arch as he continued “You were so good for me today, Mickey, perfect, you handled everything so well, Daddy’s so proud of you. Thats my pretty baby, come for Daddy, you can do it, I’m right here”

That was all Mickey needed, he pressed his face back into Ian’s neck, muffling a cry as he erupted over his hand. Ian breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning them both up before he put his boyfriend’s dick away and closed up his pants. Mickey had gone completely limp and boneless in Ian’s arms, and he shook him gently, making sure he was still awake. “You can’t go to sleep here, tough guy” he said softly, let’s get you home” Mickey grumbled in protest, but climbed clumsily off Ian’s lap and leaned on his shoulder as he lead him out of the bathroom and back into the bar.

It was pretty clear that the party was over out there, too. All the relatives and older siblings were gone, Fiona was helping Kev and V clean up. Lip was comforting Mandy who was crying into his shoulder about wanting to go home and sleep in her old bed, and Iggy was laying with his head on the bar, fast asleep. Svetlana stood over him with a look of disdain, realizing she would have to be the one to get him home.

“He ok?” Kev asked, coming over and nodding to Mickey who looked about dead slumped on Ian’s shoulder, face pressed into his neck. “Yeah he’ll be alright” Ian told him, rubbing his back. “Can you help us out?” Kev smiled and nodded, “sure, I’ll bring the van around, just get em all out to the curb and I’ll drive y’all home” Ian sighed in relief once again , nodding to Lip and Lana and guiding Mickey toward The Alibi’s front door.

They got home without too many casualties. Mandy had mostly cooperated, letting Lip lead her to the porch steps before she gave up and had to be carried to her old bed, which now belonged to Iggy. Mickey had gotten comfortable on Ian’s lap in the car and downright refused to walk himself, so Ian had given up and carried him out of the van and all the way to their room. Nobody was willing to carry Iggy, and Svetlana was ready to bash his brains in with her claw hammer, so Kev had helped her drag him inside and they left him on the living room floor, where he wouldn’t move again til morning.

When they got into the bedroom, Ian set Mickey down on the edge of the bed and turned on the lamp, helping him out of his jeans. He undid his tie and was going for his shirt when Mickey covered his mouth and sagged forward between his knees, clenching his eyes shut. “You gonna be sick?” Ian asked, kneeling and grasping his shoulders. Mickey nodded, dropping his head between his legs. On instinct, Ian scooped him up and carried him quickly to the toilet, making it just in time for Mickey to begin losing his liquor into the bowl, along with a few bar peanuts and the very little food he had eaten that day.

Ian knelt behind him, rubbing his back gently and kissing the back of his shoulder and neck. “Atta Boy Mick” he said “that’s it honey, get it all out” after a while Mickey stopped and rested his cheek on the toilet seat, eyes drooping closed with exhaustion. Ian got up and they snapped open again, but he kissed the top of his head reassuringly, placing his hand there as he went no farther than the sink. Ian grabbed a hand towel and wet it, bringing it back to Mickey and wiping his mouth.

“You done?” He asked and Mickey shook his head, leaning back into the bowl to puke some more. Ian sat beside him and continued rubbing his back as they waited it out. Finally Mickey nodded that he was finished and Ian wiped his face again, getting all the vomit off and stroking his cheek with his thumb. “My poor baby” he whispered, pushing Mickey’s sweaty hair back. Mickey leaned into his touch, whispering hoarsely “I love you” “I love you too, sweetheart” Ian told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead, resting his own against it he said “Let’s clean you up and get you to bed”

Ian got up and turned on the shower, stripping quickly and pulling Mickey to his wobbly feet. He took his shirt and wife beater off and pulled down his boxers, helping him get into the shower and under the hot stream. Mickey took a mouthful of shower water, rinsing the puke out and spitting it down the drain before he laid against Ian’s chest, leaning all his weight on him as Ian washed both of them clean. Mickey looked so content, resting there as Ian scrubbed his hands through his hair and washed down his back.

He couldn’t help himself and kissed all over his tired face, his forehead, his eyelids, the corners of his nose, the lines of his cheek bones and finally his lips, resting his nose against Mickey’s and closing his eyes.

When there was nothing left to wash Ian turned off the tap and grabbed the towels that were hanging over the shower from that morning, wrapping one around Mickey and the other around his waist. He scooped his boyfriend up again and carried him to their bed. Mickey didn’t even open his eyes, already halfway asleep when Ian placed him gently on his back and went around to climb in beside him, throwing the towels to the end of the bed and pulling the covers up over them both. Mickey rolled onto his stomach, his shoulder pressed against Ian’s. Ian rolled over onto his side facing Mickey and laid an arm over his back. kissing his side burn and resting his lips there, Ian finally closed his own heavy eyes. There was no goodnight between them, just blissful silence to end what had felt like one the longest days of their lives. They slept peacefully, completely unaware that tomorrow would be even longer.

 


	7. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finally breaks under the pressure of his memories, causing an episode that terrifies Ian and the whole family alike

Ian woke up early that morning, unusually early for a Sunday. Mickey was dead to the world in the exact same position he’d fallen asleep in, but shifted as soon as Ian moved beside him. “Go back to sleep” Ian whispered, smoothing his hair down and kissing it as he breathed him in, but Mickey shook his head and sat up anyway, wincing at the hangover pain behind his eyes but ignoring it as he got out of bed and threw on a tee shirt and some jeans. Ian did the same, following Mickey out into the dining area where everybody else seemed to have the same idea.

Svetlana was sitting at the head of the table feeding Yev breakfast. Mandy and Iggy sat to her left, both clutching cups of coffee and looking how Mickey felt. Lip stood with his back against the kitchen wall, sipping his own cup quietly. “Morning” Ian said, going for the pot as Mickey sat at the table, nodding to them all and regretting it immediately as his temples throbbed. Ian came back with two cups, placing one in front of Mickey and sitting down beside him. They drank their coffee in silence for a good moment before Lana spoke.

“I open rub n tug at noon today, Sunday brunch discount, you watch Yev?” Ian nodded and turned his attention to his son “How was your sleep over huh bubba? Were you a good boy for Aunt Debs?” The toddler grinned at him around a mouthful of bananas, saying with his mouth full “We watch Ninja turtles, Daddy, Pizza!” “Oh that sounds like fun, maybe we’ll get pizza tonight, what do you think, Papa?”

“Huh?” Mickey said, shaking himself as if he had zoned out “yeah, Pizza” “You ok there, Cinderella? Lose your shoe when Ian had to carry you to bed last night?” Lip teased, getting a glare and a middle finger in response. Iggy smirked, joining in “More like Rapunzel, Red musta smacked your head against the toilet stall when he was pullin your hair, bro” “You got room to talk, sleeping beauty!” Mickey shot back “I’m not the one who passed out on the fuckin bar! And you must be Snow White cause you can’t even handle your fuckin poison so keep your god damn mouth shut!”

“For a buncha tough guys you three know a lot about princesses” Mandy dead panned, making Lana smirk and Ian laugh out loud. “Eh fuck you all” Mickey said, getting up and heading for the living room to watch cartoons, like he did most Sunday mornings “I ain’t got time for -“

Mickey stopped short before the dingy blanket covered couch that separated the living room from the dining room. Swaying back a little as he locked eyes with it, pupils dilated and nostrils flaring. In that moment, time stopped. “Mick?” Ian said, already on his feet and making his way over. “Dad - “ Mickey uttered “hold on” Ian caught him as he fell to his knees, easing him to the floor as he curled into himself, throwing his hands up to his head he shouted “Get off him! Get the fuck off him!” “Mickey-” Ian tried, turning him over and cradling his face as he tried to get his attention “Mickey, Baby!”

“Dad! Dad hold on! No No No No” Mickey was screaming the word over and over again at the top of his lungs, clutching his own hair and then choking himself off suddenly as if he was taking a blow to the face. “No! Don’t hurt him! Don’t kill him! Fuckin kill me instead! Hit me instead! Please!” Mickey begged with an unseen force.

Ian cradled him in his lap, holding him tight in his arms and rubbing his back firmly, stroking his face as tears streamed down it, peering into his eyes frantically with tears in his own eyes as he spoke . “Mickey, it’s ok baby I got you, Mickey it’s Ian baby, it’s me I’m right here” he said over and over again.

“Don’t hurt us please Dad!” Mickey screamed “Please Daddy don’t hurt us! I’ll be good I promise! I won’t mess up again! I’ll be a man! I won’t cry anymore! Please Mama don’t let him hurt us anymore! Mama Make him stop! I’m so scared Mama! Help us! Mandy’s crying so loud and I’m scared!”

The rest of the room seemed to have frozen in time along with Mickey. Everyone was still, having no idea what to do or how to react, it wasn’t until the mention of her name that Mandy let out a choked off sob, clinging to Iggy beside her.

Ian turned to look at them all helplessly, then turned back and shifted Mickey higher into his lap. He wound one arm under Mickey knees and held up his torso with the other, cradling him like a baby in his arms as he pressed their foreheads together. “It’s ok to be scared Mickey” he said gently “it’s alright to be scared I promise love, it doesn’t make you any less of a man. I’m right here and I’m gonna protect you ok? You don’t have to be scared anymore Mick, I’m right here to keep you safe”

“Ian” Mickey whimpered as he buried his face in Ian’s chest and grabbed onto him “Ian! I’m scared Daddy I’m scared I’m scared! I’m scared!” He sobbed into Ian’s chest as he clung to him for dear life. “I know baby I know” Ian cooed, rocking him back and forth in his arms and rubbing his back. “I know you’re scared Mikhailo it’s ok, everything’s alright. I need you to breathe with Daddy now can you do that? Can you breathe with me sweet boy?”

Ian began breathing in and out to demonstrate, making a steady rhythm for Mickey to match. Slowly he began to catch on, breathing with Ian as he lay against his chest “That’s it, that’s my good boy” Ian cooed, cradling Mickey’s head against his chest so that his heart beat could slowly lull him, gently kissing his hair “Daddy’s got you, Daddy’s right here, you’re safe in my arms ok? no one can hurt you here”

They heard feet shuffle behind them on the hardwood, Ian looked up to see Svetlana standing over them, looking for a way to help “chto ya mogu sdelat?” She asked gently. Her tone was genuine, but the sight of her and the sound of her voice was too much for Mickey, and he began screaming, burying his face in Ian’s neck. “ No no no no no!” He began again “Don’t please I don’t want it! Don’t make me please I don’t want to! Please just kill me instead!”

“Ssshhhhh it’s ok sweetie she’s not gonna hurt you I promise” Ian looked up at her then. “Take Yevgeny in the bedroom” he told her sternly “Now Lana, he doesn’t need to see his father like this”. His tone was kind, but his eyes told Svetlana what she had always feared was true. No matter how good things got between them, she would never be able to comfort Mickey, her painful arrival into their lives forebode it. Her eyes glazed over and she silently obeyed, gathering Yevgeny and taking him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

Suddenly Mickey began hyperventilating, getting faster and heavier by the second. “Mickey?” Ian asked, tilting his face up and stroking it with his fingertips “Breathe with me honey cmon, breathe for Daddy again, you can do it” but Mickey was too far gone, he buried himself in Ian’s neck, breathing hard and heavy until he suddenly went completely limp.

Ian quickly turned his face up, “Baby?!” He begged, searching him wildly with his hands for a response, when he got nothing, his EMT skills kicked in. He checked Mickey’s vitals, which were present but low, he was breathing shallowly through his nose, getting air but not enough.

  
“Lip get my phone and call Sue” he barked “tell her to bring the rig but no sirens! I don’t want him to be scared when he wakes up. Mandy bring me a blanket and a wet washcloth, make it cool but not cold. Iggy, grab a bag and throw some clothes in it for both of us please” Everyone went straight to their tasks as Ian stayed where he was on the floor, cradling Mickey in his arms and rocking him gently.

When Mandy brought the blanket, Ian wrapped it over Mickey, making sure he was secure in his arms but their skin still touched. He took the wash cloth and wiped it tenderly over his love’s face and neck, keeping his temperature regulated so he wasn’t too cold or too warm. They all sat and waited. “Has this ever happened before?” Lip asked quietly. Ian shook his head, murmuring “No, not like this”

Mickey woke up very shortly before the ambulance arrived, taking in a huge gasp of air that startled them all and beginning to shake in Ian’s arms. “Sssshhh, it’s ok, everything’s alright, I’m right here, Mandy and Iggy and Lip too” Ian told him, putting the washcloth aside and holding him tighter in his arms as he stroked his face with his thumb “we’re gonna get you some help ok? Just relax and breathe for me, you’re doing great baby love”

Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s chest, closing his eyes and breathing shakily. A moment later, there was a knock. Iggy answered it and let the EMTs in. Sue and Rita came right over and knelt before Mickey and Ian. “He’s having an attack” Ian told them “flashbacks, paranoia, I can’t break him out of it. Not sure he even knows where he is”.

“Mickey...” Sue said gently, when she got no response, she tried again “Mickey it’s Sue” “No” he whimpered “don’t hurt me, don’t kill me” she reached out and touched Mickey’s shoulder, but he recoiled further into Ian. “No” he whined louder pressing his face up into Ian’s neck. “Don’t touch me...kill you first” “Nobody’s gonna hurt you babe I promise” Ian told him gently, rubbing his back “they just wanna check you out and make sure you’re ok”

“Mickey” Rita tried, “I’m gonna check your pulse ok?” She reached out and took his wrist, gently pulling it away from where he had curled it in against Ian’s stomach, having no idea that she was making a big mistake. “No!” Mickey yelled out, kicking a leg out at them and making them have to swing back out of the way as he kept kicking them away “don’t touch me don’t fucking touch me! I’ll kill you I’ll kill you!”

“Hey hey hey” Ian said gently, leaning down into Mickey’s face and stroking his hair back, “Nobody’s trying to hurt you baby, I would never let anyone hurt you, you gotta trust me and let them help” “Get the gurney with the restraints” Rita told Sue and Ian’s eyes shot up “He doesn’t need that” He said firmly. “He’s belligerent Ian” Rita began “I can’t -“ “He doesn’t need it. Rita” he said again, leaving no room for debate. The air was tense and quiet for a moment, it was Mandy who broke it. “Belligerent is a good sign when it comes to Mick” she told Rita “yeah” Lip added “it means he’s coming around to his old self” Iggy grinned and nodded in agreement.

“They’re right” Ian told his boss. “I’ll carry him, I’ll check his vitals and give him the mask, Ill change him myself when we get there and get him into bed, I’ll do everything hands on just get us to the god damn hospital ok?” Rita sighed and nodded, getting up and heading out of the house, Sue following her. Ian scooped Mickey up, using his knee to shift him up a little higher in the blanket as he stood up with him, cradling him to his chest and whispering softly to him as he carried him out to the ambulance. “We’ll be right behind you” Mandy called out before they shut the doors and drove away.


	8. The Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital after his break down, Mickey finally lets Ian take care of him

The rest of the day had been long and tedious. Mickey was in and out of consciousness for most of it, staying curled up in Ian’s arms on the ambulance ride and through the entire admission process. He still didn’t allow anyone to touch him besides Ian, and as he’d told Rita he would, Ian did everything.

When the nurses had wanted to sedate Mickey, he wouldn’t let them, when they wanted to put him in Psych, Ian about lost his mind, Iggy and Mandy were there to back him up, but he didn’t need it.

“You’re not throwing him in there!” He’d yelled “I brought him here so you could figure out what’s wrong with him, not lock him up! I’ve been in there myself I know what it’s like! you’re just gonna scare him and make him lash out and then you’ll give him more drugs and start the fucking process all over again! He’s been through enough. He’ll be fine after he gets some rest.” When the doctors and nurses had disagreed, he’d begun a repetitive rant of “Don’t question my authority! I’m his partner! And I’m an EMT I know what I’m fucking talking about!”

When Ian finally won the battle and they were placed in a regular hospital room, he completely took over the role of a nurse. He changed his boyfriend into a gown right there in front of their siblings, gently sitting him up to pull off his jeans and tee shirt before slipping the gown over his head and tying it at his hips. He laid Mickey down and tucked him into bed.

“feet are cold” Mickey whispered, half conscious, and Ian took to him immediately, stroking his hair back and cooing “Don’t worry baby we’ll get them warmed up” before he’d sent Lip to track down a nurse and have her bring them some hospital socks and another heated blanket.

When she came in with them, prepared to put them on him herself, Ian snatched them from her immediately, saying “I got it, thanks” and gently slipping them onto Mickeys feet, massaging them in his hands before he tucked them under the blanket and finally laid down by Mickey’s side, kissing his forehead and stroking down his face.

Iggy and Mandy were floored by the days happenings, in all their years, they’d seen Mickey cry plenty of times, but never had he broken down and lost control like that. Even more shocking was seeing their brother allow himself to be doted on by anyone the way he did with Ian, not that anyone had tried. Lip just shook his head, knowing how persistent Ian could be when he made up his mind about something. In the events leading up to this one, he didn’t figure the young ex con had been given much of a choice.

When things were finally settled and Mickey was all the way asleep, the three tired siblings trudged home to update the rest of the family on what had gone down, leaving the exhausted couple alone for some peace and quiet. By the time visiting hours ended, the staff on their floor knew better than to even suggest that Ian be on his way.

Mickey slept heavily through most of the night. When he woke up again around midnight, he was lucid, and very confused. He jolted awake as always, the movement waking Ian who sat up beside him and took his hand. “It’s ok” he told Mickey, stroking his hair “you’re ok, we’re in the hospital babe, everything’s alright” Mickey’s eyes jumped around the room, finally landing on Ian.

“The fuck happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse as he rubbed at his eyes. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Ian asked gently, pushing his hair back. Mickey thought about it for a moment “Princesses” he said finally, making Ian giggle even though he had tears in his tired eyes “I was arguing with our fuck head brothers, Mandy said some smart ass shit, and then...nothing”

Ian sighed shakily, scooting closer to him as struggled to find the words to say. “You had a panic attack of some kind” Ian told him “a bad one, you didn’t know where you were or what was going on and you sort of reverted, like you were reliving stuff that happened in the past” “I was saying shit?” Mickey asked, wide eyed, and Ian nodded, “ You were screaming. First it was that day, you know, with Terry and Svetlana, then something older, with Mandy and your mom”

Mickey looked horrified as Ian continued “you wouldn’t let anyone but me touch you, the doctor is calling it a psychotic break, but I’m not convinced. They’re sending someone to talk to us tomorrow and figure out what’s going on” Mickey took all the information with wide eyes, not sure what to say. Ian laid down on his side and Mickey followed, facing him as Ian cupped his hands in his own and kissed them gently. “How do you feel?” He asked

“Tired” Mickey told him “A little freaked out I guess” “that’s ok” Ian told him “I was freaked out today too, but it’s gonna be ok, we’ll figure it out and we’ll get through it together like I promised, that’s what we do” Mickey snuggled closer to Ian and pressed his lips against his own. “Love you” he said softly “love you too” Ian said, cupping his face and kissing him again.

“Need you” Mickey said, his lips becoming a little more passionate as their forehead and noses rubbed. “You have me” Ian said “I’m all yours baby” “Ian...” Mickey said, staring him right in the face. “Yeah?” He said, staring back. “Will you...” he struggled for the right words, choking himself up. “Will you hold me?” “Always” Ian said, his whole face softening as he pulled Mickey closer against his chest. “No...” Mickey said, pressing their foreheads together tighter and biting his lip “I mean, will you make love to me?”

Ian’s eyes widened, they had never used that term before, he never thought in all their years and even how far they’d come, that they ever would, even though he knew that’s what they did, he surely never dreamed Mickey would say it out loud, first, right to him. It filled his heart with warmth as he nodded “mhm” he said softly “come here” as he took Mickey up in his arms, holding him close, straddled on his lap as he kissed him passionately on the mouth.

When he pulled back Ian just looked at Mickey, tracing each feature in his face with the tips of his fingers, from his temples down his cheek bones to the soft lines of his lips. “You know how much I love you, Mikhailo?” He asked pausing to stroke Mickey’s jaw with his thumbs.

“More than you’ll ever know, you’re my fuckin world baby” He choked himself up a bit as he said “you scared me so badly today, I could never make it without you” Ian kissed him all over his face. His forehead, eyebrows and eyelids, the tip of his nose and the round apples of his cheeks. “Just let me show you ok?” he asked. Mickey nodded, blue eyes wide as Ian murmured “Good Boy” and kissed him softly on the lips.

Ian trailed his kisses down Mickey’s chin and neck, taking his time with each little part of him. He pulled the gown down from Mickey’s shoulder as he pressed his lips along his collar bone. Sliding his fingers up Mickey’s thighs and hips from beneath the thin material and gently lifting it over his head, tossing it to the end of the bed. Ian smoothed his hands down Mickey’s arms, taking his hands in his own and kissing each tattooed knuckle.

Mickey surged forward then, kissing Ian hard and throwing his arms around his neck. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and flipped them over, laying Mickey onto his back beneath him as their tongues danced. Ian rubbed their foreheads and noses together before he continued working Mickey down with his hands and mouth. He mapped out the muscles of his chest, taking time to suck at each nipple tenderly and continue down his ribs to place gentle kisses all over his soft belly.

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair as he kissed down his abdomen, brushing his finger tips against each hip bone before he slipped them under the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down, discarding them at the end of the bed beside the gown. He stroked his hands up Mickey’s now bare legs, kissing his calf, his shin, his knee, and the back of his thigh. Ian rubbed up his thighs, spreading them and placing them over his shoulders, he placed open mouthed kisses against their inner flesh, nipping softly and looking up at Mickey, his eyes full of love and lust.

Ian took Mickey in his mouth, bobbing and suckling tenderly with tight lips as he worked along the underside with his tongue and held Mickey’s balls in his hand, rubbing them softly with the pads of his fingers. Mickey whimpered and bit his lip, thrusting up and making Ian smile around him. He took him out again soothing “shh shh shh” against the skin of his thigh and shifting his legs higher, dipping lower with his mouth for what he knew Mickey really wanted.

Ian licked into him passionately, tongue taut where it lapped at Mickey’s hole as he placed wet sucking kisses over his rim, looking up at him all the while while his hands cupped and kneaded at Mickey’s cheeks, spreading them wider to make room for his lips, he added a finger alongside his tongue, curling it to meet his prostate. “Daddy!” Mickey gasped, grinding against Ian’s mouth.

“Daddy’s right here, I got you” Ian said softly, sitting up to quickly yank off his shirt and shove his pants down before laying himself onto Mickey and lifting his legs up, setting one over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Mickey clung to his neck, kissing his lips with vigor as Ian slid into him slowly, filling him up and dropping his forehead against Mickey’s as he gently began to rock. “Oh, just like that” Mickey whispered in a huff, scrunching up his face in pleasure “right there Daddy right there, make love to me Ian - right there”

“yeah, that feel good?” Ian grunted, picking up the pace a little so their skin made a gentle slapping sound in the quiet of the hospital room “right there baby? Just like this? Daddy make love to your sweet body just like this? Is that what you want?” Mickey nodded, digging into Ian’s back with his nails as he clung to him and stared rawly into his eyes “Look at you, god you’re so beautiful. Daddy loves to give you what you want” Ian cooed “wanna give you everything, my sweet, perfect, beautiful little baby boy”

His voice broke, eyes wet with tears as he moaned softly “God Mick I love you so much, so fucking much” “me too, Ian, fuck, love you too” Mickey sobbed over and over again as he came hard between them. Ian finished just after him, filling him up, and quickly rolled them over so he had Mickey cradled against his chest, Rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. Mickey place wet kissed against his neck, nuzzling into Ian as they cried it out together.

When the tears had subsided, Mickey sat up and rubbed his face “what are you doin?” Ian asked, reaching out to stroke his cheek “lookin for my clothes” Mickey said, finding them at the end of the bed and slipping his boxers on “nurses come in here and find us fuckin naked in the mornin and were gonna get kicked out”

Ian laughed, nodding and helping Mickey with the gown before he found his own shirt and pulled his pants and boxers back up. He laid back down and opened his arms for Mickey, who curled back up on his chest. Ian kissed his head and held him close as they fell asleep together.

 


	9. The Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian get a visit from a pyschologist and finally figure out what’s going on, but before they can process it, Svetlana shows up and causes some trouble

The next morning, Mickey slept late. Ian, usually the early riser between the two, was grateful, knowing he would need all the rest he could get after how taxing the last few days had been for him. He lay there holding Mickey in his arms until a nurse brought breakfast, he thanked her kindly, asking her to leave it for when his boyfriend woke up.

He gently slid out from under Mickey, changed clothes, took up the chair beside him, and began to pick at the plate. Now that everything was settled the way Mickey needed it, it was easy for Ian to slip back into his polite ways and begin charming nurses left and right, he knew this was the easiest way to get what you wanted from them, after all.

Mickey on the other hand, woke up ornery as ever, and as soon as he and Ian wolfed down the shitty hospital breakfast, (enjoying it anyway because neither had eaten much in the last 24 hours) He was giving them as much attitude as Ian was giving them charm.

“Yo, you!” Mickey snapped his fingers at a nurse passing his room “yeah you with the lazy eye! C’mere!” She approached begrudgingly, working hard to maintain her bedside manner as she asked “yes, sir?” Through gritted teeth. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a smoke around here huh?” The nurse, who was blonde, and did indeed have a lazy eye, gave him a disgusted look and snapped “be discharged” before she turned and stalked away.

Ian sighed “Really Mick?” He said “What?” Mickey asked, looking so genuinely confused that Ian couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “You can’t smoke in the hospital tough guy, and you can’t scare off all your nurses either, I hope you know I’m counting up all the spankings you’re due for when we get home.”

“Better get countin’ then Gallagher” Mickey told him, shit eating grin spread across his face “your hands gonna get tired” Ian raised his eyebrows right back “oh yeah?” He shot back, “you want my belt instead? keep talkin” Mickey’s eyebrows touched his hairline, intrigued. He was about to tell Ian so, when a woman, African American and looking to be in her late forty’s, appeared in the doorway with an arm full of papers and a note book. She knocked at the door jam and let herself in.

“Good morning” she said, coming over and shaking both of their hands “My name is Nancy Meyers, I’m the Resident Clinical Psychologist here at Mercy Hospital, I was hoping to speak to Mr. Milkovich alone?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up for the umpteenth time that morning, Ian saw the sass cross his face before it even came out of his mouth. “First of all, It’s Mickey” he snapped “and no you can’t speak to me alone cause I don’t need a fuckin shrink, so carry on with your day Oprah, thanks anyway”

Ian was furious. “I’m sorry, can you give us just a minute?” He asked politely. Nancy looked between the two with interest. “Certainly” she said “I’ll be right outside” and with that she stepped out of the room and shut the door.

“What the hell was that?!” Ian snapped as soon as she was gone. “What?” Mickey huffed stubbornly “I don’t need a fuckin shrink” “Cut the macho shit Mick. I think after yesterday you do, look” Ian softened and reaching out to cup his face, knowing this whole thing was hard for Mickey

“I think whatever is going on is a lot more real than you want to believe. I’m not gonna make you go to therapy ok? But I need you to cooperate with this one lady so we can figure out what’s going on and get you some kind of help. If you won’t do it for yourself than do it for me, and Yev. He deserves to have both his dads in one piece doesn’t he?”

Mickey looked away. Ian turned his face back. “I love you, Yev loves you, you’re my one and only and the best papa a kid could ask for, you take such good care of us, you gotta let us take care of you too, let me take care of you? Please?” Mickey sighed, taking Ian’s hand in his own and kissing the back of it. “Don’t leave ok?” He said, looking into his eyes. “Not even for a second” Ian promised, getting up and going to the door to invite Nancy Meyers back in.

She came back looking unperturbed and took the chair facing the both of them, clicking open her pen and adjusting her notebook in her lap. “If you don’t mind ma’am we’d both feel more comfortable if I stayed” Ian said politely, taking Mickey’s hand again and squeezing it. “No problem” Nancy said easily, quickly understanding the relation “whatever makes Mickey comfortable” Ian looked at Mickey expectantly and Mickey, looking much like an unruly child, rolled his eyes and grumbled “sorry I called you Oprah”

“It’s alright” she said, smiling, “I took it as a compliment. Now let’s get into what’s brought us here today, I understand Mickey that you’ve been experiencing some anxiety?”

Mickey was evidently uncomfortable, but Ian’s hand in his own and the reassuring look he was giving him gave him the courage he needed. “Yeah” he said “since my old man croaked I been goin through some shit, err stuff..,” “What kind of stuff?” She asked gently. Ian studied her, he liked Nancy, he decided, he was grateful for her patience, god knew it was necessary. “Fits I guess?” Mickey said, “nightmares, flash backs, Ian calls em panic attacks, feelin like I’m not safe even when I am”

Nancy nodded, “and you said this has been going on since the death of your father? Were you close?” Mickey snorted “Nah” he said “He was a real asshole, drank a lot, smacked me and my brothers around all the time, fucked with my sister, got us into trouble with the law, whole father of the year package ” “I see” Nancy said, nodding and glancing at her notes “your criminal record is impressive” “Thank you” Mickey said, pursing his lips and getting a sharp look from Ian.

“So your father” she began “Terry” Ian told her and she nodded “Terry...Is it safe to assume that Terry was not ok with you being gay?” Mickey actually laughed at this question “Yeah” he said “safe to assume, he disowned me when I came out, tried to kill me. Probably woulda if Ian wasn’t there to back me up” “You were together when this happened then?” Nancy asked and Mickey nodded “Been together since we were teenagers” he said, squeezing Ian’s hand and making his heart swell with the acknowledgment, regardless of all the times they’d broken up. Nancy smiled softly “let’s talk about you two for a moment” she said “how has all of this effected your relationship?”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other “I think we’ve been even closer lately, honestly” Ian said “he’s been telling me how feels more and that’s been great despite everything going on” Mickey nodded in agreement. “And your sex life? Has that changed at all?” Nancy asked casually. Mickey was alarmed “what kinda fuckin quest-“ Ian smacked him in the arm as a warning to behave. Mickey sighed, scratching his nose as he often did when he was uneasy “we’re solid there too” he said “Good” Nancy said, making a note. “And what about life at home?”

“Well it’s crowded but it’s alright most of the time” Mickey said, we live in the house I grew up in with my brother and our son, and his mom” “you have a child?” Nancy asked, it was the first information to shock her. Ian nodded in response “Yevgeny” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face “he’s three, gonna be four this winter”

“Yevgeny huh?” Nancy said, “that’s...” “Russian” Mickey told her, his mom is Russian, she picked it” “and what’s your relationship to his mom? You said she lives with you?” Nancy asked, Mickey hesitated, unsure how to proceed for a moment. “She’s my ex wife” Mickey said finally. “You were married, to a woman?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah” Mickey said “Svetlana, she used to be a hooker, we get along better than we used to, kid wasn’t exactly planned so things were tough at first but now...” he trailed off , looking at Ian for help “We’re doing our best to raise him right” Ian finished for him, patting his hand “We wanna give him everything we never had as kids, with all we’ve been through we’ve missed a lot of time and we don’t wanna miss anymore, he’s a good boy and he deserves the best.”

“Alright now you have me confused” Nancy said gently “You said you’ve been together since you were teenagers but Mickey, you were married at some point, and this is the child of your ex wife, an ex prostitute, so I’m assuming you are the biological father? He was unplanned, meaning you had sex with her, but Ian you consider him yours also? What am I missing here?”

They were quiet for a moment, both had been hoping this was the one question they wouldn’t have to answer. Ian opened his mouth to respond but closed it when Nancy stopped him, “Ian I’d like to hear it from Mickey if you don’t mind” Ian looked at Mickey, whose expression of discomfort and horror said it all as he stared back at him, pain and fear evident in his big blue eyes.

He had never had to tell this story himself before, he could acknowledge it as truth when Ian said it, but admitting it out loud was another demon entirely. Ian gave him a reassuring nod and scooted closer to sit on the bed beside him. “It’s ok” Ian whispered, rubbing his back and kissing his shoulder “I’m right here” Mickey sighed, looking away from them both as he began to speak.

“So, this one day my dad comes home when he’s s’posed to be outta town, he walks in the door and catches us, you know, fuckin...” Mickey paused, bracing his elbows on his knees and rubbing at his temple “probably wouldnta been as bad if I was on top but his son was the one takin it in the ass ya know? To him that was worse than anything so...”

“What did he do?” Nancy asked gently. “He uh...” Mickey paused, rubbing at his eyes. Ian put an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his forearm gently, Mickey leaned into his touch, trying to keep composure as he continued. “He beat the shit outta us, Didn’t want him to hurt Ian so I jumped on him and he turned on me...” “and he beat you?” Nancy asked. “Yeah” Mickey said, sniffing, “started wailin’ on me, said...no son of his was gonna be...” Mickey stopped again, sighing and bracing himself against the words “a god damn aids monkey”

Nancy’s face went pale, Ian looked between the two of them helplessly and held Mickey a little tighter to his side as he continued “he pistol whipped me, knocked me out cold for a while, and when I woke up, he had someone send over Svetlana...He had all three of us at gun point, said, she was gonna fuck the faggot outta me, and then...He made us do it while Ian watched”

Mickey dropped his head into his hands, his voice finally breaking, as he uttered the words for the first time “He, he raped me” reality and acknowledgement hit Mickey as the words came out of his mouth, he was still and silent for a beat, and then he broke, cradling his head “he raped me” he sobbed, looking up at Ian now through his tears “he raped me Ian he...” and the words became lost in his hysterics.

“I know sweetheart, I know” Ian said gently, resting his forehead against Mickey’s as he wiped the tears away where they fell. “You did so good baby, my brave boy, I’m so proud of you” Mickey fell into Ian’s neck and stayed there until he felt like he could compose himself, Ian rubbed his back rhythmically and kissed him below the ear, shushing him softly and whispering words of encouragement.

“Terry made him marry her” he finished explaining to Nancy for Mickey, it fucked us up for a while, we weren’t even sure at first if the baby was his but now, you look at them together now and you just know. it’s not Yevs fault, so we’ve all just tried to get by the best we can, I mean, what else can we do? I was there too when he was made, so, I’ve always felt a responsibility to him, like he’s mine as much as Mickey’s, I don’t know if that makes any sense” “It does” Nancy nodded, “its bold of you” she said “shows your dedication to both of them” “Thanks” Ian said softly.

When Mickey’s tears had subsided he sat up and wiped at his face, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes and muttering “sorry” “You have nothing to be sorry for, Mickey” Nancy said calmly “I think you’ve made incredible progress just by talking to me, I’m sure you’ve had enough for today, but I only have a few more questions and they’re easy ones”

Mickey nodded, still wiping at his eyes. Ian smiled lovingly at him and kissed his cheek, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s temple briefly before he turned back to Nancy as well.

“Have you experienced any physical symptoms besides panic attacks and paranoia?” Nancy asked “body aches or muscle cramps? Head aches? Fatigue?” Mickey nodded slowly “yeah, but I just figured it was cause I was tired from all the shit going on” Nancy nodded “it is, in a sense. Mickey, based on my analysis of you today I’m prepared to diagnose you with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder”

“Post Tra-What?” Mickey asked “PTSD?” She offered. Mickey looked more confused than upset or afraid at the diagnosis “what, like the veterans?” He asked. Nancy nodded “not only veterans can have PTSD, Mick” Ian told him calmly.

“That’s right” Nancy said, “anyone who has experienced a traumatic event, or, as it is in your case a series of them, can experience PTSD. When you’re triggered, by a reminder or sometimes just a memory of the trauma, you experience heightened anxiety that can revert you mentally back to that event or time. This often comes with flashbacks, irrational thoughts, paranoia, and disillusions about where you are or what’s currently going on”

“Sounds right” Mickey said softly, and Ian squeezed his shoulder “so what so I do about it? Is there pills or somethin?

“We can give you pills to help with the anxiety” Nancy said gently, but there is no direct cure for PTSD. Treatment for anxiety and various kinds of therapy however can make a huge difference in your quality of life. Many people work to a point that they only experience severe symptoms when directly triggered, with the right combinations, it’s a condition that’s quite manageable”

Ian took Mickey’s hand in his own again and squeezed it, looking at him softly. “See? I told you, It’s gonna be ok Mick, we can manage this, we’ll figure it out together just like we always do, it’s just another thing” Mickey took a shaky breath and nodded, leaning into Ian.

“I’m sure this has been a lot of information for both of you” Nancy said, standing and gathering her things “I’ll give you some alone time to process, the doctor will want to talk to you at some point but after that you should be free to go home, I’d say probably by tomorrow morning. Here’s my card” she said, handing it to Ian. if you have any questions or need resources please feel free to call any time” “Thank you” Ian said for both of them, and with a nod, she was gone.

“You ok?” Ian asked, rubbing Mickey’s back. “I don’t know” he admitted shakily. “That’s ok” Ian told him “you don’t have to know right now, we can sit with it” Mickey nodded, closing his eyes. “Can you just hold me?” He asked in a small voice and Ian nodded, quickly scooting up the bed to sit behind Mickey against the pillows and wrap his arms around his chest, pressing soft little kisses into his neck and breathing him in.

Mickey leaned back into him. nuzzling his cheek against Ian’s neck and letting his body relax. They fell into a comfortable silence. Mickey eventually began to doze somewhere between asleep and awake, doing his best to wrap his head around the morning. Ian just lay there holding him, plans forming in his head of how he could make things better for Mickey now that they knew what they knew. It wasn’t until the door opened again loudly sometime later that they were pulled from their reverie.

Svetlana barged in with Yev on her hip, pulling the curtain aside

“There you are! You do not call, we worry!” She said, planting a rough kiss on Mickey’s forehead “poyti posmotret' na svoyego ottsa da?” She said to the toddler, dumping him onto Mickey’s chest “Hey kiddo” Mickey said, taking Yev’s chubby little hands in his own and kissing them. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, but Ian could see the fear behind it like he was looking through water.

“You keep baby here while I work yes?” She said, directing the question at Ian “I come back for him at dinner time” “Hi Yevy” Ian said, leaning over Mickey’s shoulder to give Yev a kiss “stay here with Papa for a minute while I talk to mama outside ok?” Ian slid out from under Mickey and Yev and took Svetlana by the arm, leading her out and shutting the door behind them.

Mickey looked after them, he could hear the tense voices, but what was said was muffled by the door, he held his son a little closer to his chest. “Papa sick?“ Yev asked, looking around. “Yeah but I’ll be better soon bud. Daddy’s gonna take good care of me, Don’t you worry ok? Daddy and I love you so much Yevy and we’ll all be together soon I promise” He pressed his forehead against Yev’s, closing his eyes and kissing his son’s little nose.

“What are you doing?” Ian asked Svetlana when they got into the hallway “Baby needs daylight and I must work” she told him with a shrug. “You could’ve asked any of my siblings to watch him and you know that, Lana. Hell you could’ve at least texted or called me to find out what’s going on” “Baby needs to see father” she insisted “it is good for him”

“it’s not good for him when his father is sick! I told you before he doesn’t need to see his dad like that, it’s just gonna scare him, and Mickey is fragile enough, do you have any idea how scared HE is of disappointing Yev? For fucks sake Lana they just came in and diagnosed him with PSTD!” “What is this?” She asked, brow furrowing. “It’s an anxiety disorder cause by trauma - trauma! Svetlana think about that!”

“It does not matter” she said, shaking her head stubbornly “baby comes first, we must take care of him” Ian was quickly losing his patience “It doesn’t matter?! Of course it fucking matters! Don’t you get it!? Mickey is the baby right now! We’re his fuckin family and he needs our help!” Ian sighed, trying to recollect himself.

“Look Lana, I know you’re just looking out for Yev, and I get it, I do, but I’m looking out for both of them ok? That’s why, when we get out of here I wanna take Mick away for a little while, give him break from the memories in that house and give me a chance to fix it up a little bit, I think -“

Svetlana cut him off, anger rising herself now “you take father away from baby!” “No” Ian told her “it’ll only be for a week or two probably, and well just be at the Gallagher house, you can bring him over any time you want and we’ll...”

“Krushitel!” She yelled “you break family apart!” “I break family apart?!” Ian yelled back “why the fuck would I do that!? It’s my family too! Don’t forget I was around before you! You don’t get to make all the decisions by yourself anymore, He’s my son too!”

“He is not your son!” Svetlana snapped, ice in her tone. “He’s not your husband!” Ian shot back, patience gone and eyes blazing “Grow up! You don’t get to call all the shots just cause you had the kid! We don’t live at your fucking mercy anymore Svetlana! Hell, we might not even be in this fucking hospital right now if it wasn’t for you!”

Svetlana’s lip curled back in a snarl “yebat' sebya! Go fuck yourself!” She spat. Pushing past Ian and stomping back into the hospital room, he was hot on her heels. Svet snatched Yev out of Mickey’s arms hissing “mertvyye fatony-ublyudki” and stalked out again, spitting at Ian as she did so. Her heels and angry muttering could be heard all the way down to the elevators.

Mickey sat there with wide eyes. “The fuck happened?” He asked. Ian made his way over and sat beside him on the bed again. “Don’t worry babe, she’s mad at me not you ” he said softly “but what happened?” Mickey asked, getting worked up “why’d she take yev like that what if she...” He choked himself up.

Ian wrapped him up in his arms, rubbing his back and kissing his neck “She’s won’t do anything baby I promise” Ian told him, stroking his hair “if she did, we have rights ok? He’s our son too” Mickey sniffed and nodded, but tears had begun falling down his cheeks. Ian gave him a soft look of sympathy and held him a little tighter against his chest.

“You let me worry about Lana ok?” He said, wiping Mickey’s face “She’ll get over it” “what did you say to her?” Mickey asked again. Ian sighed “I told her that this is my family too and she’s gotta grow up cause she doesn’t call all the shots anymore” “Damn right” Mickey said, looking impressed even through his tears.

Ian continued carefully “and then I told her, that when we get out of here, I wanna take you away for a little bit” “what?” Mickey asked, looking up at him “just for a few weeks, as long as you feel like you need, and not far, I’m hoping just to the Gallagher house. I told her she could bring Yevy over whenever, I just wanna give you a little break from all this, and I wanna make some changes at home, nothing crazy and I won’t throw anything of yours out, just a little declutter so you’re not reminded of Terry everywhere you turn when we go home, how do you feel about that?”

Mickey just looked at him for a flat second, and then he burst into tears, full on sobbing into his hands. Ian was alarmed, leaning over his back to kiss the back of his neck and speak to him softly “I’m sorry baby, don’t cry it’s alright, we don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want”

“No! It’s not that!” Mickey sobbed, sitting up suddenly and looking Ian in the eye “that’s the nicest fuckin thing anyone’s ever done for me, I love you!” Ian smiled sadly “I love you too sweetie, it’s my pleasure, you let me take care of everything” Mickey closed his eyes. “This is all just too much for you right now isn’t it?” He asked gently, wiping snot from Mickey’s nose “too much piled up at once?”

Mickey took a shaky breath and nodded. “Why don’t we nap now? Fiona wanted to bring everyone to see you tonight after work but it’s it’s too much I’ll tell them to wait” “Nah it’s alright” Mickey said, shocking himself, never did he think he’d be comforted by the presence of the Gallagher clan.

“Just lay with me for a while first?” He asked turning over so Ian could put his arms around him. Ian nodded, smoothing Mickey’s hair back and kissing it, making him close his eyes and settle back into him “weve got all day, rest, love” he said into his ear “just rest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and most of the next) are necessary dialog! Be prepared for a lot of talking! Lol


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey get a visit from their family. Ian makes arrangements for them to stay at the Gallagher home.

  
When Fiona and company arrived at the hospital that evening, Mickey was still fast asleep. She poked her head in and Ian smiled and put a finger to his lips, he untangled himself from Mickey carefully, placing a lingering kiss on his hairline to settle him into himself before he tip-toed out into the hallway, shut the door behind himself and greeting everyone warmly.

The whole family had come out to see Mickey, all the Gallaghers, and Mandy and Iggy had tagged along, even Kev was there, V having stayed home to look after Franny and the girls. The only one missing was Svetlana, it was Debbie who noticed this. “where’s Svet?” She asked “I thought she’d be here with you guys”

“Man she’s pissed at you bro” Iggy chuckled, slapping Ian on the back “she say something to you?” Ian asked “Nah” Iggy said “but she came home yellin to one of her girls about stupid fuckin orange boy, I was nappin, bout fell off the couch, the fuck does “ubiystvo”  
mean?” “Kill” Ian sighed heavily.

Kev laughed “oh shit you done it now dude” he said “don’t piss off mother Russia, she’ll take your ass out” “What’d you do?” Fiona wanted to know. Ian rolled his eyes muttering “she’s just mad at me cause she knows I’m right” and then he explained the whole story to them.

“How’s Mickey?” Lip asked when he was done, everyone else nodded for the answer, refocused on why they were there. “A whole hell of a lot better than yesterday” Ian told them “He’s tired, needs as much rest as he can get, otherwise I’d wake him for you. The shrink told us this afternoon that he’s got PTSD.

“Like the vets” Carl said and Ian nodded “He gets triggered by memories of Terry or other things from the past that make him anxious, and he goes back to that place in his head, like what happened yesterday” “Makes sense” Mandy said “wouldn’t be surprised if we all have that, living with Terry” Iggy nodded in agreement. “Probably” Ian said “Which is why I need all of your help”

When Ian explained to them what he wanted to do, no one hesitated to jump into action. “Of course, just bring him straight to the house when you get him out of here” Fiona told him “You know there’s always room, it’s still yours too after all ”we can sleep in my old bed” Ian suggested “it probably won’t be more than a couple of weeks”

“No” Mandy said “You guys need your own space, take our room” “yeah” Lip agreed “we’ll sleep with the boys” “why don’t Lip and Mandy take my room?” Debbie suggested “I’ve already got Franny with me, we might as well move in with Carl and Liam so you both have a room of your own” “are you sure Debs?” Ian asked and she nodded “it makes more sense” she said and Ian hugged her.

“I’ll help Svet with the kid while you’re gone” Iggy offered, making everyone turn to look at him. “You’d do that?” Ian asked “Sure man” Iggy said, shrugging “She sure as fuck won’t let you, and you got your hands full with baby Mick anyways right? Besides, I love the little dude and he loves me, ain’t like either of us got anything better to do”

“We’ll pitch in too” Kev offered” “either me or V always got the girls, we had Yev ourselves for a while anyways remember? Won’t be any different now, we’ll try and talk mother Russia down for ya” “Thanks guys really” Ian said, hugging them both “can’t tell ya how much we - “

“Ian!” he was cut off by a cry of his name from behind the door, and quickly went to tend to it. “I’m here, love” he said gently, going to Mickey who was sitting up in bed and looking around with wide eyes. He sat down beside him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I’m right here, was just in the hallway” he pushed Mickey’s hair back as he asked “you’ve got visitors, you up for that?” Mickey nodded, making Ian smile and call out “C’mon in guys, he’s up”

The whole family piled in to the small hospital room, filling it with their loud obnoxious love. Mickey got hugs from Iggy and the Gallagher brothers and kisses from each of the girls, making him blush furiously, not used to the attention. “Don’t worry about work man” Kev told him, giving him a fist bump “We’ll hold down the whore front store front til ya get back on your feet” “thanks, man” Mickey chuckled.

Ian explained to him everything they’d talked about in the hallway, and he expressed his gratitude to each of them. “Don’t worry, I’m not a total invalid” he told Fiona “I’ll help out around the house” she shook her head sternly “Not worried about it, kiddo, just do what you gotta do” he gave her a shy smile in return.

The family stayed for over an hour visiting with Mickey and Ian before Fiona said “Well we should get home, you guys need rest and everybody’s got work tomorrow” the others all grumbled in agreement and began to gather themselves. “You don’t have to work?” Mickey asked Ian, suddenly realizing that tomorrow was Tuesday meaning Ian had been with him all of a Monday.

“Oh I’m off for the rest of the week” Ian told him, smirking. “Before Sue left last night she sent me out on bereavement for the death of my dear father in law” Mickey laughed and kissed his cheek “thank her for me” he said.

All the Gallagher’s said their goodbyes and headed out of the hospital room, but Iggy and Mandy stayed behind. Iggy remembered that he had smuggled in a beer for each of them and Mickey was beyond grateful “they don’t let you smoke in this fuckin place Ig” he told his brother “and this asshole won’t let me sneak it” he gestured to Ian. “I told you countless times, Mikhailo, I would but the fire alarms will go off and you’ll get us kicked out” Ian snarked back.

It wasn’t long before Mickey fell asleep with his head on Ian’s shoulder. Ian kissed his black hair, burying his nose in it to breathe in his smell. Iggy watched them together, a small smile playing across his features. “So, he calls you Daddy huh? That a sex thing or what?” He asked Ian curiously. “Started out that way yeah” Ian told him honestly, smoothing a hand through Mickey’s hair “but it comforts him, so now it just kinda comes out whenever he needs”

Iggy nodded “wouldn’t take Mick for the type” Mandy said, smirking to herself. “Oh he’s full of surprises” Ian promised her with a wink, making both of The Milkoviches before him cringe. “I think that’s our calling to leave” Mandy said with a chuckle, giving Ian a hug and kissing her sleeping brother on the top of his head. Iggy ruffled Mickey’s hair gently and leaned down to hug Ian “thanks for looking out for em, Red” he said, giving them both a soft smile before the two them turned and left.

Ian was left smiling to himself. He shifted Mickey slowly and slid down behind him, turning him onto his side with Ian’s arm wrapped over his own. Mickey whined in his sleep and nuzzled back into him, pressing the bridge of his nose against Ian’s neck. Ian held him a little closer and kissed his head, closing his own eyes in contentment.

 

 

 


	11. The Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have some much needed downtime at the Gallagher’s

Mickey and Ian weren’t released from the hospital until the following late afternoon, this gave everyone at the Gallagher House time to move their stuff around, Fiona time to clean things up and change the bed, and Iggy time to bring over the list of their things from home Ian had texted him for, but per usual, it drove Mickey up the wall to wait.

It had taken doctor all afternoon to arrive, prescribing Mickey Zoloft to manage the anxiety and Xanax to subdue the attacks before he was on his way “to waste somebody else’s fuckin time” as Mickey put it, making Ian sigh. The impatient Milkovich patient was not on his best behavior, lighting up a cigarette and blowing smoke back into the hospital the minute he stepped out the doors, Ian huffed “Really?” and dragged him along to the van where Kev was waiting, by now he had lost count of the spankings Mickey deserved for the duration of their 48 hour hospital stay.

By the time they arrived at the Gallagher house, it was early evening, and they were both exhausted. After practically inhaling the spaghetti Fiona had made for them, they went upstairs to what would be their room for the time being. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and laid back, sighing and closing his eyes. Ian laid down next to him on his side, propping his orange head up on his elbow to look at Mickey softly.

“You wanna sleep?” He asked, rubbing a hand up and down Mickey’s chest. “Can we shower first?” He asked, looking up at Ian sleepily “Feel gross” Ian smiled and nodded “How about a bath? Might help you relax” “Ok” Mickey sighed, too worn out to even put up a tough guy front about how baths were for babies and old people.

Mickey followed Ian into the Gallagher’s upstairs bathroom, shutting the door behind them and beginning to strip as Ian started the tub. Ian stripped too and got in first, reaching out to pull Mickey down into his lap in the rising hot water, smoothing a hand up his thigh and kissing him on the cheek. Mickey nuzzled back into Ian, kissing his chin and settling down in his arms.

They stayed this way in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ian grabbed the soap and began to wash down Mickey’s chest. “I’m not a kid Firecrotch, I can do it myself” Mickey said feebly, making no attempt to stop Ian so he could do so. “Uh huh” Ian chuckled “tell that to your ass when I’m whoopin it tomorrow, I’d do it tonight if we weren’t so fuckin tired, wanna make sure you remember it”

Mickey grinned darkly and cuddled back against Ian a little tighter. “Have I been naughty?” He asked teasingly “so naughty, and you know it, so don’t start, you little brat” Ian told him fondly, kissing his head before he began to wash his hair “Daddy’s gonna have to teach you a lesson” “can’t wait” Mickey said, turning his head back to put a long kiss on Ian’s lips before he turned back and allowed Ian to continue washing him.

They were quiet until Ian asked “Who gave you baths when you were little?” “The fuck kinda question is that?” Mickey asked him, flustered. Ian shrugged as continued washing Mickey’s back “just wondering” they were quiet for a beat before he said “my mom I guess? When we were real small anyway, she used to throw us in together in twos or threes or sometimes more. I usually ended up with Mandy or Iggy, or both” Ian smiled “Fiona used to do that too with me and Lip, and we did it with Debbie and Carl when they were babies, usually in the sink”

“Sink baths were the shit” Mickey said, smiling to himself, he laughed aloud and Ian said “what?” “I remember this one time, my mom put Mandy and me in each side of the sink and walked away to do somethin” Mickey’s smile grew “and there was this pack of Oreos in the top cabinet that she told us we couldn’t have til after we ate all our dinner”

He started to laugh harder “so when she left, me and Mandy climbed out of the sink and walked across the counter, but it was fuckin slippery cause we were all wet, so we kept slidin around, but we got the Oreos, and were goin to town on em, and my mom comes back and catches us and yells “what are you doin you little shits?!” And Mandy got so scared she whipped around with an Oreo in her mouth and slipped off the counter”

Mickey fell back against Ian’s chest, full on belly laughing “you shoulda seen the look on her face” he wailed, imitating Mandy’s surprised face full of Oreo and laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Ian joined him, loving the idea of little Mandy and Mickey, the wet and naked Oreo thieves. Mickey finally began to calm down, wiping his eyes. “I needed that” he said, still chuckling. “Me too” Ian said “those are the kinda times you wanna remember” Mickey nodded. “You know you can always tell me memories like that” Ian told him, “good or bad, I like hearing your stories” Mickey turned back to look at him “Really?” He said and Ian nodded “thanks Gallagher, you too” he said, giving Ian a kiss.

When they finished washing up and got out, it was straight to bed for them both. Mickey was asleep just about the minute his head hit the pillow and Ian wasn’t far behind him, arm and leg thrown over his side and face buried in his clean neck. It was nice to sleep skin to skin in a real bed they could stretch out together in, instead of a cramped hospital bed where they were forced to put clothes on in fear of a nurse catching them, both of them preferred to sleep in the nude.

 When morning came, Mickey awoke before Ian for once. He lay there for as long as he could, watching his lover sleep and tracing his face with his hands. As Mickey’s fingertips brushed over the worry lines in Ian’s forehead, he felt guilt sinking in. He knew that this whole thing hadn’t been easy on Ian either, and he hadn’t left Mickey’s side since Saturday morning, just like he’d promised, he had to be exhausted too.

Mickey let the guilt gnaw at him for a while, self loathing until he thought about what Ian would say if he heard this inner dialogue. Mickey knew: Ian would remind him that he had been his care taker and protecter more than once when the tables were turned, and would do it again in a heartbeat if Ian needed him to, which of course was true.

Then he was pretty sure Ian would give him an extra hard swat across his ass for hating on himself, because he wasn’t allowed to do that anymore. That thought got his morning wood rising and that, in Mickey’s opinion, was a perfectly good reason to wake Ian up.

Mickey climbed over Ian carefully so that he was straddling his hips. He leaned down to his ear and took the lobe in his mouth, sucking on it before breathing into Ian’s ear and purring “Daaadddyy” Ian stirred, a smile forming across his sleepy face as Mickey trailed kisses down his neck “Daddy wake up” Mickey said softly “I’m ready for my spanking now”

“Oh yeah?” Ian murmured, eyes still closed as he ran a lazy hand through Mickey’s hair, who was kissing down past his chest now, slipping under the blanket and working his way over his flat stomach. “Mhhhhmmmmm” Mickey hummed as he kissed down Ian’s happy trail, teasing his skin with the tip of his nose “Wanna be a good boy first and suck you”.

“G’head baby” Ian told him with a sleepy smile. He opened his eyes and lifted the blanket to see Mickey take him in his mouth, sucking him up and down before taking him out and licking up the underside. He did this again and again, setting a rhythm for himself. Ian watched him hungrily, his green eyes dark with lust.

He reached out and cradled Mickey’s head in his hand, thumb stroking his cheek bone and fingers gripping his neck, the tips curling into the hair at his nape. “Fuck yeah suck it good baby, look so pretty” he moaned. Mickey smiled around him, then popped off and teased his tongue against the frenulum “cum in my mouth Daddy, please” he moaned in his best little boy voice, bobbing down again.

After two stressful days of barely any fucking, that was all Ian needed. He groaned and sputtered off into Mickey’s mouth, filling it up til it leaked out the sides. Mickey milked him of all of it, swallowing every last drop. His sleepy blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked up at Ian and licked his lips.

Ian couldn’t take it. “C’mere” he said, opening his arms for Mickey who crawled up into his lap. Ian pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on Mickey’s tongue and not minding in the least. He gave him several wet pecks and then buried his face in his neck, kissing him there and breathing in his morning smell.  
  
Mickey nuzzled into Ian, rubbing his face against the side of his head. Ian ran a hand down his back as he said “As amazing as that was, you’re still in trouble, young man, turn over” and gave his cheeks a squeeze

Mickey gave a throaty whine, biting a smile as he did as he was told. He turned over on his elbows and knees and tucked his legs underneath himself, sticking his rump out for Ian who sat up on his own knees and gave him a rough pat as he smoothed his hands over his bare cheeks, digging his nails in.

“Do I even have to tell you why you’re being punished?” Ian asked him and Mickey shook his head, knowing very well how naughty he’d been. “I didn’t think so” Ian said “Brace yourself, Mister, you’re gonna get a whoopin like I’ve never given you before, Daddy’s gonna spank this ass til it’s as red as my hair, you got that?” Mickey gave a little whine, nodding and pushing himself higher for Ian, who gripped his cheek with a hand.

“Remember Mikhailo” he said, raising his other hand “this hurts me more than it does you” and he spanked him hard. Mickey arched up into him, thrusting his hips and round butt up in anticipation of Ian’s hand. Ian grinned and smacked him again, a little harder this time. “You like that huh?” He asked, rubbing over Mickey’s skin. Mickey nodded with a hum, dipping his head lower and raising his ass higher. “It’s supposed to be teaching you a lesson” Ian reminded him with a smirk.

He kept raising his flat palm and bringing it down on Mickey in hard smacks, pausing here and there to squeeze his cheeks in his hands and rub over them before he continued spanking his behind. Mickey keened beneath him, muffling his whines in the blankets and arching his back, taking every swat that Ian gave him, full ass cheeks jiggling each time they were spanked.

As Mickey had predicted, Ian’s hand did get tired, but he simply switched hands and kept going until his boyfriend’s backside was bright red and Mickey was hissing with the sting of each hit.

“Lithium?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded, sighing as Ian smoothed his hands over his tender flesh. “Damn baby, look at you” Ian said as he continued rubbing his cheeks. “So red for Daddy aren’t you? So hot under my hands, you took it so well, my love” He gave Mickey a kiss on each cheek, speaking against his skin “You sore baby? You want Daddy kiss it make it feel better?” Mickey nodded heavily, setting his lips into a pout and pushing back impatiently as Ian placed kisses all over the globes of his ass.

“Does it feel good when I spank you on your bottom?” Ian asked into his skin as he spread him “When I kiss you here?” He kissed over his rim “And lick you right here?” He licked up his crack. Mickey whimpered, clearly not one for many words this morning as thrust back on Ian’s face whining “more Daddy more!”

Ian grinned and held Mickey open as he began tonguing his hole vigorously, making him cry out and push back even harder when Ian slipped his finger in beside his tongue and curled it against his prostate, hitting it on each thrust of his tongue and quickly adding a second.

After a moment he sat back and watched his lover. His head was bent, broad shoulders pressed into the sheets. His taut back muscles contracted, streaked with dim morning light from the broken blinds as he bent before Ian and thrust his thick ass back on his fingers, clenching around him each time and moaning from low in this throat, god he was beautiful, and all his.

Ian’s primal need to consume Mickey took over him in that moment and he bent to kiss the top of his crack, rubbing a hand up and down his back before he grasped Mickey’s hips and set his cock against his prepped entrance, watching the tip slide in and out of him. Ian snapped his hips forward, filling Mickey up before he laid over him completely, face buried in his neck where he put a thousand kisses and love bites, rubbing his lips against his boyfriend’s skin and humming softly “mmm love you”

“Love you - too” Mickey huffed as he arched his back, pushing back on Ian’s cock and baring his neck to him for more attention. Slowly they began to rock together, completely wrapped up in each other as their bare bodies moved as one. Ian bit down on Mickey’s neck as he began to thrust into him harder, hips slapping softly in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Mickey moaned and lolled his head to the opposite side, giving Ian the other half of his neck to love on. “Harder Daddy” he whimpered “flip me”

When Ian tightened his grip on his hips and flipped him, Mickey threw his arms around his neck and lifted himself onto his bent legs. Ian pulled him up closer into his arms, gripping and squeezing his backside for support as he thrust his cock back into him, the skin of Mickey’s inner thighs sliding against Ian’s outer ones as they ground their hips together with each hump.

Mickey kissed Ian hard, sucking at his lips hungrily until they were both out of breath and could do nothing but pant into each other’s mouths. “Spank me” Mickey gasped into his mouth “yeah?” Ian asked and he nodded, so he brought a slapping down on his boyfriend’s already red behind, giving it to him hard just like he wanted. “Oh oh oh” Mickey whined, dropping his forehead against Ian’s.

“That’s my baby, that’s my boy, I got you” Ian cooed, knowing Mickey was close, he grabbed his cock and began to pump it in his fist “C’mon sweetheart, cum in Daddy’s hand” and Mickey did.

Crying out as he shot his load onto Ian’s chest, he arched back with all his strength, toppling them both over so Ian was on top of him again. Chasing his second orgasm between Mickey’s spread legs as he pounded into him again and again, cumming hard with a grunt and collapsing on top of him. Ian quickly rolled them to their sides, cupping Mickey’s face and kissing him in several sweet pecks before resting their foreheads together.

They caught their breath for a moment before Ian asked “I came twice, you wanna cum again?” but Mickey shook his head, rolling Ian over onto his back and climbing on top of him, resting his chin on his chest. “First one was payback for takin care of me” he told him. Ian’s brow furrowed, “I’ll always take care of you” he said, stroking Mickey’s sweaty hair back “no payback needed” Mickey gave him a soft smile and leaned up to kiss his lips again, whispering “ditto”.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Ian pushed Mickey up to lay their heads on the pillows again “let’s go back to sleep” he said and Mickey nodded, flattening himself back out on Ian’s chest. Ian wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair, pulling the covers up over them both. “Love you” he said softly “love you too babe” Mickey mumbled back, already halfway asleep.

When Fiona poked her head in a few hours later to see if they wanted breakfast, she found them exactly like that. Ian on his back with his arms around Mickey, who was sprawled out completely on top of him, head resting on his chest, both boys were bare to the waist and dead to the world. Fiona smiled softly to herself and shut the make shift door behind her.

 


	12. The Gallaghers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well at the Gallaghers until Frank comes along to stir things up

As the week passed, Ian and Mickey settled into life at the Gallagher house. Everyone was constantly checking up on Mickey and asking how he was feeling, much to his chagrin and Ian’s smug delight. Even Lip was keeping his snide comments to a minimum, not that Mickey wouldn’t have given it right back to him like always. 

Ian was planning to work earlier shifts for the coming weeks, so that he’d have time to work on the house (if Lana ever let him back in) and be home to Mickey by nightfall, since that was when he seemed to have the most anxiety. He was hesitant to be going back to work but he knew his little Ukrainian thug could hold his own, especially at the Gallagher’s where he was tucked safely away from any major triggers that they knew of. 

Mickey, true to his word (and much to Ian’s frustration since he was constantly telling him to rest) spent the days lending a hand around the house. He couldn’t cook much but he cleaned and fixed things that had spent years being broken. He even packed lunches for Liam and helped Debbie out with Franny. Mickey claimed it was all just to keep himself busy, but Ian suspected that it was because he missed Yev. After all, Ian himself missed him terribly. 

 

On the Monday morning that Ian was set to go back to work, the Gallagher kitchen was in full swing of its morning routine. Ian had pancakes on the griddle getting served out to everyone as they left for the day. Mickey sat at the counter beside Debbie, watching as she fed Franny breakfast. Fiona ran through, grabbing her coffee and Liam to be dropped off at school, complete with the lunch Mickey had made for him. “Be good monkeys don’t burn the house down!” She shouted over her shoulder. 

Lip and Mandy came downstairs arguing and left arguing still. “Shit head!” She yelled, “Slut!” He yelled back, they stared at each other hatefully for a moment then kissed goodbye and went out opposite sides of the house, Lip to Brad’s shop and Mandy to the job Fiona had gotten her at Patsy’s, both shouting “buy guys!” And slamming the doors behind them. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, making Ian smirk as he plopped another pancake on his boyfriend’s plate, which he wolfed down in just a few bites. “We’re heading out too, welding school” Debbie said, lifting Franny from her high chair “you sure you don’t need any help Raggedy Anne?” Mickey asked. Debbie smiled and shook her head “Nah, she’s going to her Abuela’s today” “isn’t that right?” She cooed to her daughter, balancing the baby on her hip. 

“Bye, Strawberry Shortcake” Mickey said to the little girl, ruffling her fluffy red hair with a smile as they headed out the back door. “You’re going soft” Ian said sipping his coffee with a grin “fuck off” Mickey said, “just got a thing for redheads is all” “know you do” Ian said, winking at him. “Shut up, not like that” Mickey shot back, laughing in spite of himself. 

Carl came down the stairs then and stopped in front of them, he had been watching Mickey closely since he’d come home from the hospital, ready to help out with his military school knowledge if he showed any signs of PTSD. Carl had walked in on a few private moments between the two in the last week, setting Mickey’s teeth on edge, but Ian had explained to him that they had to be patient because this was Carl’s way of letting them know he cared. 

He stopped in front of them, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of crumpled pamphlets, setting them before Mickey “picked these up at the shelter for ya, thought they might help” He said “the last ones for you” he told his brother. Ian leaned over the counter to look at them as Mickey did, the titles read as following: “Veteran Support Group” “Wounded Warrior Project” And finally “Military Wives Living with PTSD”

Ian And Mickey looked at each other, then at Carl. Ian went over and wrapped his arms around him in a hug “Thanks dude” he said “Means a lot” “I’m ok kid, promise” Mickey said, but it didn’t come out sassy or defensive, he was completely genuine as he got up and also gave Carl a one armed hug. “Sure” Carl said to them both, call if you need anything, I’ll be at Kassidi’s trying to get her to sign the papers”

“She still won’t sign?!” Ian asked and Carl shook his head, heading out toward the front door “that’s what you get for bein a dumb ass and marryin some crazy bitch you didn’t even knock up!” Mickey yelled after him, receiving a raised middle finger in response. Ian laughed and shook his head. Rounding the counter to stand between Mickey’s parted legs and place a kiss on his lips. 

“You sure you’re gonna be ok here all by yourself today?” He asked, pulling back to cup his face and searching it for any sign of hesitation or discomfort. “I’ll be fine Gallagher Jesus, somebody’s gotta make money so we can eat don’t they? I can take care of myself” Mickey told him, rolling his eyes. 

“Besides” he said, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist, I’m not alone, I’ve got him” he nodded to Rusty, Fiona’s little white dog who was asleep in his bed by the door “He’ll protect me, I hear he’s a flesh eater” 

Ian smiled, looking between the two fondly. “Ok, I better go, promise you’ll call me if you need anything? I took tomorrow off just incase - “ “Go to work, Firecrotch, I got this” Mickey told him, kissing him on the lips and patting him on the butt. Ian groaned, leaning down to kiss Mickey before he turned to go.

“Oh wait! I almost forgot!” Mickey stopped him, Ian spun around to see his boyfriend rush to the fridge and pull out a brown paper bag with his name on it. “Made this for ya” Mickey said as he brought it over to him, blushing when he saw the sappy look on Ian’s face. 

Ian took the lunch in one arm and Mickey in the other, pulling him in for one more long slow kiss. “Thanks baby, love you” he said “love you too, Gallagher, go save some lives or whatever the fuck you do” Mickey told him, swatting his behind as he went, smiling over his shoulder, he leaned down to give Rusty a pet and then he was gone.

When the door shut behind Ian, Mickey looked around in wonder for a moment. He didn’t think he’d ever heard the Gallagher house so silent. He went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer, popped it open with his teeth and headed for the living room couch. Rusty, awakened by Ian’s goodbye pet, got up and followed Mickey, jumping up on the couch beside him as he turned on the TV. 

Mickey took a swig of his beer and eyed him “Don’t eat me if I fall asleep aight?” Rusty laid his head down on Mickey’s knee as if to promise that he wouldn’t. “Good man” Mickey chuckled, giving the little dog a pat on the head and turning back to the TV. 

The next thing Mickey knew, he was jumping awake to the sound of a slamming door. Rusty looked up from his place beside him and growled. Mickey’s eyes shot around the room frantically, heart pounding, until he saw Frank cross the kitchen to the fridge and take a beer. His nerves settled a little as he grabbed his own unfinished beer, but not much, Frank may have been harmless, but he never brought around anything but trouble. 

The old drunkard strutted into the living room, looking flustered, beer in hand “what the hell are you doing here?” He slurred “could ask you the same question Frank” Mickey said, taking another drink and turning back to the TV. “Oh yeah? Well this is my house, my couch, and my beer so I don’t think you can, didn’t you escape from prison or something like that?” “Yeah over a year ago” Mickey snapped back 

“Ian and I been together ever since, how long a bender you been on old man?” “That’s none of your business” Frank snapped “but you know what is my business? Telling your old man that you’re over here drinking my beer, watching my cable, and fucking my son, who I’m surprised isn’t done with your criminal ass by now, how do you think ole Terry would take that news?” 

Mickey looked up, eyes hard “Terry’s dead Frank and you will be too if you keep runnin your fuckin mouth” “you’re threatening me in my own house, that’s grounds for arrest” Frank taunted

“Besides, I’m Ian’s father, you may not understand this since you come from such low bred ghetto stock, but you put a hand on me and he’ll want nothing to do with you” satisfied that he’d made his point, Frank sneered and walked past Mickey, taking his beer with him and leaving out the front door.

Mickey’s heart continued to pound as he rubbed at his face frustratedly, pinching his fingers into his eyes. He knew deep down that nothing Frank said was true, but the anxiety was getting to him none the less, suddenly his stomach hurt and he felt dizzy and lightheaded, as if he was in a sickening nightmare that made him want to puke, shit, cry, and punch something all at once, if only for the sake of release from the racing thoughts in his head, it was all too much. 

He went upstairs to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet, thinking he would be sick, but a familiar twist in his gut let him know it was coming out the other end, so he shoved down his boxers and sat instead, bowing his head as his bowels released, taking little of his tension with them. 

When he was finished, Mickey cleaned himself up and went into the bedroom, laying down on the bed and curling himself around Ian’s pillow. He hugged it tight and breathed in his boyfriend’s scent, it wasn’t Ian, but it would have to do for now. 

When Fiona got home around dinner time, Mickey was still in bed. Not seeing him downstairs like she had for the past several days, she went up to check on him. He was still curled around Ian’s pillow, sleeping fitfully, but he opened his eyes when she gently pushed aside the makeshift door. “Sorry” she said “didn’t mean to wake you” 

“it’s alright” he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes “I should be getting up anyways, you need help with dinner?” “Only if you’re up to it” she said with a soft smile, he nodded and followed her downstairs into the kitchen “You ok?” She asked, noticing a distance in his eyes that hadn’t been there for a long time. He nodded again muttering “yeah I’m fine” and slipping past her to get the plates. 

Ian came in the back door then, going straight to Mickey and wrapping his arms around him from behind “Honey I’m home” he said, kissing him on the cheek. Mickey smiled softly, patting his hand and turning around to give him a proper kiss and then rest his head against Ian’s chest and close his eyes “You ok?” Ian asked and he Mickey nodded “just missed ya” he said quietly. 

“Missed you too” Ian said as he stroked a hand through his hair and then kissed it, looking at Fiona questioningly over his head, who shrugged to tell him that she had no idea either what might be going on. 

Dinner was uneventfully loud as always. Everyone came home and sat down to the meatloaf Fiona had made. Ian told Mickey about his first day, which he mostly nodded through, pushing his dinner around his plate “are you sure you’re ok, Mick?” He asked “you barely touched your food” 

Mickey nodded again “told ya I’m fine Firecrotch, just not very hungry” Ian let the subject drop but eyed him suspiciously, never in all their years together had he seen Mickey turn down food, he knew something was wrong, but he also knew that like always, Mickey wouldn’t budge until he was ready to talk.


	13. The Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds a new way to help Mickey calm down, he also finds out about Frank’s shit stirring and does something about it

In the dead of the night, Mickey woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes snapped open, searching blindly in the dark, he couldn’t breathe. His heart pounded and his head throbbed like he’d just run a marathon. After a moment, the solid warmth of Ian’s arm over him registered, and he remembered where he was, and that it was just a nightmare and he was safe, but tonight it wasn’t enough. 

“Ian” he whispered, turning over to stroke his lover’s sleeping face, heart breaking at how peaceful he looked and that he was disturbing him. “Ian wake up” Ian sucked in a breath as his sleepy green eyes popped open, dazed for a moment before they focused on Mickey, making him smile softly “whatsamatter baby?” He murmured groggily, reaching a hand out to stroke Mickey’s face “cant sleep” Mickey whispered back. 

“Nightmare?” Ian asked, Mickey nodded. “C’mere” Ian said, rolling onto his back and opening his arms for Mickey, who curled up on his chest. Ian wrapped his arms around him, kissing his hair as he rubbed his back, they lay this way quietly for a moment before Ian spoke again. 

“Your hearts poundin” he told Mickey, who nodded “chest hurts, can’t catch a breath, it’s like I’ve got all this fuckin tension in me” “Its anxiety Mick, You wanna fuck it out?” Ian asked, knowing that this sometimes helped. 

Mickey shook his head “can’t” Ian’s brow furrowed with concern “pills?” He asked “diarrhea” Mickey told him. “Aw I’m sorry babe” Ian said, kissing his hair again “you want me to put something on you? Pretty sure we still have Desitin from when Liam was in diapers”

Mickey huffed “Ian, please, I’m a grown man, I can lotion my own asshole” “Oh don’t gimme that” Ian said “how many times have I wiped, washed, and lotioned your ass? And you mine?” Mickey was quiet for a minute before he gave up and said “point taken, but I’m fine, just raw, it’ll be better by morning” Ian nodded, hugging him tighter in his arms and kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to sleep” Mickey admitted. “That’s alright” Ian assured him, “I’ll stay up with you” “thanks” Mickey said, his voice small as he snuggled closer to Ian. “What was your nightmare about?” Ian asked, when he got no response, he looked down to see Mickey’s lip caught between his teeth. 

He hadn’t planned on telling Ian about his exchange in the living room today, not wanting him to think that he couldn’t handle it himself, but he also didn’t want to lie to him, especially when Frank was bound to tell him some twisted version of the truth. “Mick?” Ian asked, tilting his face up to look at him as he waited for an answer, and Mickey sighed, knowing there was no getting out of it. 

“Frank” he muttered, looking away. “Frank?!” Ian asked, completely thrown for a loop. “Where did that come from?! When’s the last time you even saw Frank? He wasn’t here today was he?” Mickey bit his lip “Mikhailo Aleksandr” Ian said sternly “what happened? Don’t you lie to me, I’ll know it and I’ll spank your butt, what did Frank do?” Mickey sighed resignedly, telling Ian the whole story. He kept himself calm through most of it, but the last thing Frank said got him choked up, just like it had that morning. 

“He said I wouldn’t understand cause I’m low bred ghetto stock, but I couldn’t touch him cause you’d want nothing to do with me if I did, I know it’s not true but in my dream...” Mickey began to sob then, hiding his face in Ian’s chest. 

“Oh baby” Ian cooed, holding him close “you know I would never, things aren’t the way they were before, hell if you killed Frank I’d help you hide the body, wouldn’t even be worried cause who would miss him? Then I’d give you a BJ and cook you a steak to celebrate ok? Don’t cry baby it’s alright, just a bad dream, I got you, never goin anywhere love, I’m stayin right here”

Mickey cried until he began to hyperventilate, looking at Ian with terror in his wide blue eyes “I can’t I cant” he sobbed over and over again “Don’t leave Don’t leave Don’t leave” Ian sat up, propping Mickey up in his lap and staring into his eyes “Mickey look at me, I got you sweetheart” he said gently “I promise I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here” Mickey continued to cry but he kept his eyes on Ian, willing his racing heart and rapid breathing to stop.

“Breathe with me” Ian told him “Breathe with daddy baby, C’mon, in and out” Mickey slowly caught on, matching Ian’s rhythm. “There we go” Ian told him, placing a hand against his chest while the other wiped his tears “Atta boy, keep breathin tough guy, you’re doin great” Slowly they got him back to where he was before, anxious, tense, but still in one piece. 

“What can we do to help you calm down?” Ian asked, rubbing his back “you want a Xanax?” Mickey shook his head, clenching his eyes shut and jabbing his fingers into them. “You wanna try a bath? or I can give you a massage? try and rub it out?” Ian asked, but Mickey shook his head again “Can you just hold me?” He asked. “Of course” Ian nodded, wrapping him up in his arms again and cradling him to his chest like a baby, kissing his forehead and nuzzling it with his nose.

“You want me to rock you?” He asked, “that helped before...” Mickey nodded, closing his eyes as Ian began to softly rock him back and forth, making gentle shushing noises to match his rhythm. Suddenly he remembered something that might help them both sleep. 

“I got an idea” he told Mickey “you trust me?” Mickey nodded again, letting Ian climb off the bed and scoop him up into his arms, he threw one of the blankets over his shoulder and carried it and his boyfriend downstairs to the living room. 

He sat down in the old rocking recliner, settling Mickey on his lap, head on Ian’s shoulder and legs curled up against his ribs as Ian’s arm kept them in place. Rubbing up his back and down his bottom and thigh. He spread out the blanket over both of them, then picked up his gentle rhythm from the bedroom, rocking them both back and forth in the chair with the heel of his foot against the ground and humming softly. 

Mickey’s eyelids began to droop almost immediately, safe and warm in Ian’s arms, he finally fell back to sleep. Ian was shocked at how well that had worked, he noted to himself that he would need to get one of these old chairs for the house. Ian rocked himself to sleep too then, not stopping until he stilled into unconsciousness.

Ian awoke early the next morning to an abrupt open and close of the front door. Mickey was in such a deep sleep that for once he didn’t startle from where he was curled up in Ian’s lap. Ian watched with murderous eyes as Frank came through the living room, headed for the kitchen. He gently slid out from under Mickey, kissing his head when he grumbled and snuggled further into the blanket, and stalked after Frank, who was already nose deep in the fridge. Fiona and Lip were already in the kitchen getting breakfast started, completely unaware of what was about to go down.

“Are you fucking kidding me Frank?!” Ian yelled, startling everyone in the room “He’s fucking sick you piece of shit! How dare you bring up Terry right to his face! I bring him here to help him get better and now I gotta deal with your drunk ass telling him a bunch of of bullshit we both know isn’t true?!” “What the fuck did you do Frank?!” Fiona came to Ian’s defense without a second thought. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Frank snapped, already searching for a way to talk himself out of trouble “He’s got PTSD Frank! whatever you said got him so fucked up that he cried all night!” Lip yelled “I didn’t tell that little hood rat faggot anything that wasn’t true! This is my house and I deserve to be treated like it! I’m your father for christ sake and I demand -!” He was cut off as Ian went ballistic, flying at Frank and punching him in the face. They fell to the ground together in a violent flurry. 

The derelict went down without much of a chance, Ian sat on top of him and punched him again and again in the face and the stomach, the commotion calling everyone else downstairs to see what was going on. “You mother fucker!” Ian shouted as he swung “you’re the criminal ass low bred ghetto stock! Don’t you ever talk to him like that again! I’ll kill you! I’ll fuckin kill you!” 

Nobody made any move to stop Ian, it was clear that all his stress from the past few weeks was coming out at Frank’s expense and Nobody had any problem with that. It was a single voice that pulled him from his anger crazed state, coming from behind him. 

“Ian” he turned to see Mickey standing in the kitchen doorway, tears pooling in his big blue eyes as he took in the scene. “Mickey, Baby...” Ian said, dropping Frank like the garbage he was and going to Mickey, pulling him close and taking his face in his hands, searching his eyes in horror

Mickey’s tears began to fall as he buried his face in Ian’s neck, Ian held him tight to his body, tears falling from his own eyes. He picked Mickey up in his arms and carried him upstairs. 

Frank was gathering himself by then, getting up to go after Ian, but Mandy stepped in front of him and stomped on his foot before he got the chance, just in time for Carl and Lip to each grab him by an arm. “How dare you!” He hollered, struggling “How dare you, Frank!” Fiona growled, coming over to get in his bloodied face

“Mickey is a part of this family now. Gallaghers don’t kick each other when we’re down, then again who am I talking to? You don’t give a shit about any of us, get him the fuck out of here” Lip and Carl dragged the kicking old bum out the back door. “He’s a veteran, mother fucker!” Carl yelled as they tossed him down the back porch steps, slamming the door behind them and locking it as Debbie went to lock the front.

Upstairs, Ian set Mickey down on the edge of the bed, kneeling before him and running his hands over his face. “My Mickey my baby, are you alright? I’m so sorry baby, daddy never meant to scare you, let daddy make it better huh? what can I do to make it better?”

He yanked Mickey’s boxers down in desperation, stroking and nuzzling his thighs before quickly licking up his hard length and taking him in his mouth, sucking him up and down wildly. Mickey threw his head backing with a whimper before pulling Ian from his knees, up into his lap to kiss him hard, mouths open and tongues swirling together in violent passion. 

He tore at Ian’s wife-beater, now stained with Frank’s blood, throwing it as Ian quickly lifted the tank top off Mickey’s own back and shoved their lips together again, kissing sloppily, sparks flying as their bare chests touched. 

Ian lay back on top of Mickey, kissing all over his face and working down into his neck as Mickey gripped his back and dug his nails in, scratching down it to his hips where he pulled Ian’s boxers down, vigorously thrusting his pelvis up from below to grind his bare cock against Ian’s.

There was no intense foreplay this morning, both boys were too caught up in each other’s skin to wait for it, too desperate to be one. Ian slid into Mickey and began to thrust tenderly, quickly picking up the pace, lips and tonguing clashing with every slap of their skin. Mickey cried out when Ian began to slam just right against his pleasure zone, rolling them again so he was laid out on Ian’s waist. 

Ian grabbed two handfuls of his rump, kneading it and pulling him against each movement. “Ian” Mickey whined, dropping their foreheads together and scrunching his eyes shut as he ground against him harder. “What is it angel? Ian cooed, rubbing their noses together and reaching up to cup Mickey’s face “Huh? What do you need my love?” “Daddy” Mickey whimpered “Hold me”

He quickly rolled off of Ian and crawled up to lay on his side with his head on his pillow, reaching for his lover who was hot on his tail. Ian lay down behind Mickey and wrapped him up tight in his embrace, one arm under him, flat palm pressed to his chest while the other snaked around his waist and held him in place, hand pumping his cock as he slid back into him and resumed their rhythm, hips slapping against Mickey’s bubble like cheeks. 

“I got you” Ian murmured “this better? Daddy hold you tight?” Mickey nodded, turning his head back to slot their mouths together fiercely. Ian picked up the pace then, pounding into Mickey with all his strength and drawing a high pitched cry from both of them as they came together. They lay panting this way for several minutes, tongues tangling even as they tried to get their breath. 

After a while Ian moved back to pull out but Mickey clung to his hand, whimpering “No! Stay with me?” Ian smiled softly, kissing Mickey’s head, pulling the comforter over them and settling back down to the way they were before. “Always” he whispered, kissing Mickey’s cheek and nuzzling into his neck, closing his eyes. 

Outside the rain picked up, but neither boy noticed, they were safe and warm where they lay skin to skin, twined together in every way, they slept blissfully through the afternoon, only waking when Fiona called them down for dinner.


	14. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana and Ian make peace and begin working on the house, leaving Mickey to some much needed time with Yev. A secret is discovered that changes things.

On Saturday morning, there was a knock at the back door. Ian happened to be downstairs getting himself a cup of coffee, so he went to answer it, assuming it was someone they knew, since strangers knocked on the front door, and everyone they were close to just let themselves in through the kitchen. He almost dropped his cup when he opened it and found Svetlana standing there, Yevgeny in her arms.

Ian reached for the little boy Immediately who flung his arms out to him in return crying “Daddy!” “Hi handsome!” Ian told him, taking him from Lana cautiously and swinging him around, hugging him close in his arms and kissing him all over his face. “Baby needs daylight, I bring him to see father” she said simply, as if nothing was wrong. “Mick! can you come down here babe?” Ian called without turning, scared she might knife him in front of their son if he took his eyes off her. 

“Just a sec!” Mickey called “No” Svetlana said, “I bring him to see you” Ian’s face softened, turning his attention back to Yev he said “How are you!? Me and Papa missed you so much!” He turned to shout “Mickey! Get your ass down here now!” “Hold the fuck on! I’m on the crapper!” Mickey yelled back. “Look” Ian began “I’m sorry that I said it was your fault, It’s not, it’s just that -” “No” she cut him off again “You are right before, we must take care of them both” 

Ian pulled her into a hug, squishing Yev between them and making him giggle. Mickey came down the stairs then grumbling “what was so fucking important that you -“ he stopped mid sentence when he saw Lana and Yev, who yelled “Papa!” And reached for him “Hey big guy!” Mickey said, eyes lighting up as he clapped his hands and opened his arms. Ian set the toddler down and he ran to Mickey, who scooped him up and lifted him above his head, blowing a raspberry on his belly before he squeezed him in a tight bear hug 

“Look how big you got! You’re gonna be taller than Daddy soon!” Mickey told him, propping his son up on his hip. “You two good?” He asked Lana and Ian who smiled at each other and nodded. “You watch baby while we work on house yes?” She said to Mickey. “Fuck yeah I’ll watch him, dont you ever hold him hostage again” he said, tickling Yev’s sides and making him shriek with laughter “You wanna watch cartoons with Papa Little Man?” “Yeah!” Yev cried as Mickey carried him into the living room, giving Ian a goodbye peck on the cheek as he went. 

“We go?” Lana asked and Ian smiled and nodded, thrilled to be back on good terms with her. They walked back to the Milkovich house, talking about what to do with it. They decided that Lana would fix up her and Yev’s room, formerly Terry’s, while Ian worked on his and Mickey’s room. The living room and kitchen they would do together. 

The first thing on their list of tasks was cleaning, it took them all morning to get the place up to Ian’s standards. Years of Milkovich grime and neglect circled the drains mixed with Clorox and Lysol. By the time they finished it was noon and Iggy rose from the dead to join them. He helped Ian move the furniture around and carry the old couch under the El Tracks, where Ian had plans for it later. 

On the way back to the house they saw a much less shabby looking blue couch sitting on the curb with a “free” sign taped to it. Looking at each other, they shrugged and grabbed it, figuring it must be fate, it wasn’t like they had much money for a fancy new one anyways. 

The only things Ian was intent on buying (besides paint) was a gun safe. With Yev running around, he didn’t want any of the infamous Milkovich weapon collection within the sneaky little boy’s reach. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want Mickey to have immediate access to the guns either at the moment, it was better for everyone that they stay locked up. 

Choosing paint had been a tedious task for them, since Mandy and Lip had showed up to help by then and everyone had an opinion, it took a while to decide on a living room color, but they eventually settled on a light gray, since it was neutral and not “a pussy color” according to Iggy. 

Lana and Yev’s room ended up being green and for his and Mickey’s room Ian chose a soft grayish blue color, he had read online that blue was supposed to be a calming color to paint your walls. 

They cleared Terry’s memory out of the house as much as possible, all items that looked like they specifically belonged to him were packed up to be kept in Monica’s storage unit, until his children were ready to go through them. The very few pictures of the Milkovich children growing up, Ian put aside to be put in albums later. He couldn’t get over how similar little Mickey looked to Yev. 

As Ian, Iggy, and Mandy painted the living room, Lana and Lip looked over Terry’s documents, since they were the brains of the group and could best explain things to everyone else. 

“Yebena mat’!” Svetlana said suddenly, dropping a stack of papers she had been reading. Lip scooped them up from the ground and looked over them, matching her surprise. “What?” Ian asked. “Apparently, the house belongs to Mickey now” Lip told him, “there’s no will or anything but the lease, the deed, all the papers that have to do with it are listed under his name, there’s not even a shift in ownership necessary, it’s just been set up that way for god knows how long” 

“He probably did it so if something went wrong it was Mickey’s problem and not his” Mandy said, thinking back on how her father would’ve regarding these matters. “He trusted em” Iggy added “Before all the gay shit I mean. Mands was his favorite, we all knew it, but the ole man was no sap, and no dummy either. Since he was big enough, Mick was always the one who made sure shit got paid for so we could keep the house. He’d pull whatever scam he had to to keep us a float, and Terry knew it. That’s why he chose him. After the whole coming out thing, he probably never got the chance to change shit around, jokes on him I guess”

“fuck yeah it is” Ian said, putting his arm around Mandy and beginning to giggle “he left his whole livelihood to his only faggot son!” Everyone joined him then, laughing til their belly’s hurt at Terry’s expense. 

Back at the house, Debbie and Franny came downstairs to find Mickey and Yev  
watching TMNT “Oh Franny loves this show” Debbie said, setting her daughter down so she could toddle over to where Yev was bouncing excitedly in front of the TV. “Yev too” Mickey said, smirking as Debbie came around the couch to sit beside him. “Want a beer?” he asked, nodding to the table where another was waiting, she nodded and took one. 

They watched as Yev took Franny’s little hand in his own to help her balance “Turtles, Franny!” The three year old told the little girl, pointing each one out to her and calling them by name. “He’s such a good boy” Debbie told Mickey “always so sweet with Franny, I’ve never had to tell him to be gentle even once, impressive for a three year old” “must get it from Ian” Mickey chuckled “cause Lana ain’t gentle and he sure as hell didn’t get it from me” Debbie laughed , both of them falling into a comfortable silence as they watched their children play. 

“It’s hard isn’t it?” Debbie asked after a while “What raisin a kid?” Mickey asked, Debbie nodded “hardest fuckin thing I’ve ever done, and the little shits only three, don’t know how you’re doin it alone, Red” Debbie smiled “I’m not really, I mean I’ve got some help now anyway, sometimes I just wanna rip my fuckin hair out but then, I look at that little face” “and it don’t fuckin matter right?” Mickey asked “yeah, I’d do it all again” Debbie nodded, smiling at him, “I’ll drink to that kid” Mickey said, clinking his beer against hers.

As they both took a drink a strong smell reached them both. Mickey scrunched up nose and swallowed his gulp “Yevy did you poop yourself?” He asked. The toddler shook his head, giggling and pointing to Franny who grinned. Debbie sighed, getting up to retrieve her. “Be lucky you’re out of this phase” she told Mickey, setting the baby on her hip “Eh not completely” Mickey told her honestly “he still has accidents sometimes, wears pull ups to bed, we don’t get mad at em though cause it ain’t his fault right? Some shit my dad woulda done” Debbie smiled “yeah, you’re a good dad” she said smiling as she went upstairs.

Mickey blushed behind his beer, then set it down and turned to his son. “Yevy come snuggle with me” he said, opening his arms for the little boy who ran over and climbed up into his lap. Mickey laid with his head on the arm of the couch, Yev sprawling out on top of him and resting his little blonde head on his chest. 

Mickey kissed his curls, wrapping his arms over the child “Papa missed you” he told him “Daddy did too, gonna come home real soon” “Good” Yevgeny said, snuggling closer into his neck and turning his attention back to his show. Mickey chuckled and turned back to the TV himself. 

When Ian and Lana came home a few hours later, they found them exactly like that, fast asleep. Ian smiled adoringly at them, taking a picture with his phone. “Send to me” Lana whispered, Ian winked. They approached them gently, Ian running a hand over Yev’s hair and kissing it before he did the same to Mickey, lingering there as Lana scooped the sleeping child off Mickey’s chest.

Yevgeny didn’t stir as she transferred him to her shoulder, breathing in his scent as she kissed his ear, but Mickey jumped awake as he felt the weight shift. “Sshhh just us, were back” Ian said softly, kissing Mickey’s forehead and stroking his cheek. He settled visibly, blinking up at Lana who smiled at them both. “See you tomorrow” she said softly, seeing herself out. 

Mickey sat up, rubbing his eyes as Ian sat down beside him and rubbed his back. “Got some important news for ya” He told him, pulling out the papers to show Mickey so he could explain to him about the house. “Holy fuck” Mickey said when Ian was done, putting his head in his hands 

“I know” Ian said “it’s a lot” “No shit” Mickey said “we’re fuckin home owners” Ian turned to him with a big sappy smile, warmed that Mickey had said “we’re’”. “Yeah, what do you wanna do about it?” Mickey took a while to answer. “Part of me wants to burn it to the ground, but a bigger part wants to be happy and gay there just to spite the old fuck” “I’m down to spite the old fuck” Ian said, giving him a smirk. “We’ve already made it ours after all” 

Mickey nodded, grabbing his beer off the table and tilting the rim towards the floor “Thanks Pop” he said with a shit eating grin, making Ian laugh and lean in for a kiss. “Let’s go rest huh? Been a lot for one day” he said, Mickey nodded, getting up to follow Ian upstairs to bed.


	15. The Burning Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian shows Mickey the house and they burn the past to start anew

It took Ian and his crew another week to finish the house. On the last day, Ian sent Mickey to the park with Yev for the afternoon, deciding he would be dramatic and make a grand reveal of the whole thing, since they’d put so much work into it, go big and go home, he figured. When all of their things from the Gallagher House were moved back in, and Ian was completed satisfied, he called Mickey and told him to come home. 

Ian bounced on his heels as he waited out front, Lana and Iggy beside him, Mandy and Lip on the other side of him. the yard was still mostly a piece of shit, even though the trash was all gone, there was certainly more fixing up to do all around, but they had their whole lives for that he figured, like them, it was perfectly imperfect for now.

A huge smile spread across Ian’s face when he saw his boys coming down the street, Yev perched on his father’s shoulders, kicking and laughing, and Mickey, his usual ornery self, cut off tee shirt and wicked smirk, chatting with the toddler all the way. 

When they reached him, Ian puckered his lips to Yev for a kiss, and the little boy, who was about his height on Mickey’s shoulders, complied. Then Ian puckered his lips to Mickey, who smiled, rolling his eyes and kissed him back, then pulled away, taking the little boy off his shoulders and handing him to his mother.

“Alright assholes, he said “let’s see this house” “You two go first” Lana said, nodding towards it, “we go to dinner and come back.” “You sure?” Ian asked, surprised by the sudden plan change. Lana smiled and nodded , the others agreeing easily and following her back towards the Gallagher house. 

When they were alone, Ian turned to Mickey with a grin. “You ready?” He asked, taking his hand. “Yeah Firecrotch, you made me wait two fuckin weeks for this shit, better be good” Mickey teased. Ian smirked playfully, then stepped behind him and covered his eyes. “Really Gallagher?” Mickey asked, allowing himself to be led up the porch steps “yes really, Milkovich” Ian told him “shut up and let me enjoy this would you?” “Aight” Mickey said, unable to hide his growing smile. 

Ian led him in the front door and uncovered his eyes. Mickey’s face was shocked as he took in the new living room “Holy Shit, probably wasn’t even this nice when we moved in, not that I was born yet” he said, looking around at the gray walls and new blue couch, moved to face the TV instead of the living room window as it had before. The dining room and kitchen were visibly clean from where he stood. All the clutter was gone, it didn’t look like a storehouse for extra furniture anymore, but an actual living space to be enjoyed. Mickey’s eyes finally settled on a familiar chair sitting where the old couch had been. 

“Is that?” He asked. Ian nodded, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “They gave it to us, house warming present, Fiona said it was a good excuse to get a new one” Mickey turned back in Ian’s arms and kissed him hard, already getting choked up. Ian pulled back with a smile, stroking Mickey’s tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t get sappy on me now babe” he teased lovingly “you ain’t seen everything yet” 

Ian showed Mickey Yev and Lana’s room next, which was now a light green. Her bed had been turned against the opposite wall and there was a toddler bed now sitting across from it, there was a ninja turtle poster on the wall that matched the ninja turtle bedding, another old rocker and a small bookshelf beside the bed. “Lana mostly did this herself, I just added the poster” Ian told Mickey, who beamed, happy that his son now had a space of his own in their home. They passed Iggy’s room, since there was nothing new to report in there because Iggy didn’t give a shit, and made their way to their own bedroom. 

Ian paused outside. “Don’t freak out ok?” He warned as he pushed open the door. Mickey’s jaw dropped, Ian had taken all of the posters and drawings off the walls and painted them blue. He had moved the bed to the wall opposite the doorway and lined up the dresser and night stands on each side of it, placing a picture of the two of them and Yev in a frame on Mickey’s side of the bed. 

“I took pictures of how it was and saved everything in a box so you can put it all back if you want too” Ian told him as he walked around taking everything in “I just thought-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Mickey attacked his lips with his own. “Fuck that” he said “I can finally fuckin breathe in here” and then he pulled Ian in for another kiss, dragging him toward the bed and pushing him down on it to straddle him.

“So you like?” Ian asked, giggling as he gripped Mickey’s hips, quickly slipping his hands back into his pockets and giving his backside a squeeze and a playful pat. “I love, Gallagher, all of this and you, now shut up and fuck me” Mickey said sassily, ripping his shirt off and reaching for Ian’s. 

“Is that how you talk to me?” Ian challenged, flipping them so that he was on top “I don’t think so, young man, Daddy’s gonna have to put you in your place” “oh yeah?” Mickey asked, eyebrows touching his hair line, “yeah” Ian nodded, sitting up to slowly pull off his top and fling it, making a show out of it just like the rest of the day. 

Mickey watched him with hungry eyes, running his hands over his toned chest and biting his lip. Ian grinned smugly and surged forward, biting down on the same lip and sucking it into his own mouth in a heated kiss. Mickey kissed back, working his way down Ian’s neck with his mouth, undoing his pants and shoving them down his thighs. He hooked his legs around Ian’s hips and ground up against him, shoving at his own pants with one hand as he grabbed Ian’s cock with the other. 

“Take it easy tough guy” Ian chuckled at his ferocity, but his eyes rolled back in his head as Mickey began to twist his wrist just right and he pushed him back to sit on his heels, bowing before him to suck the head of his cock into his mouth as he did so. Mickey looked up at Ian through his long eyelashes, teasing the slit with his tip of his tongue before sucking the head in again and bobbing down his shaft. 

“God you’re a naughty boy” Ian said, running a hand through his hair and gripping it roughly, pushing Mickey’s head down further as he reached back to slide a hand under the waistband of his jeans “Don’t you ever stop” he said, scratching his nails up a cheek. Mickey popped off, panting “I won’t Daddy, promise” before he sucked him down again. 

Ian groaned and let go of Mickey’s hair to suck two fingers into his mouth and reached back for his ass with both hands, pushing his pants down to his knees and giving him a hard spank before circling a wet finger around his rim. Mickey moaned around Ian’s dick, the vibration sending a shutter through both of them as Ian began to thrust the digit in and out. 

Mickey lost track of his ministrations, Ian’s hard dick slipping from his mouth as he pushed back into him with a whine. Ian smirked, adding a second finger and using his free hand to grope Mickey’s round cheeks, cupping and squeezing them and slapping them sharply with his flat palm. 

Mickey gasped in surprise as Ian flipped him onto his back suddenly, shimming down the edge of the bed and pulling Mickey toward him by his open thighs, he yanked the jeans the rest of the way off, spreading Mickey’s legs wider and looking up at him as he began to lap at his entrance in flat licks, suctioning his lips to it briefly before thrusting into it with the tip of his tongue. 

Mickey whined, toes curling up in the air where Ian held his legs pushed back for better access, gripping the backs of his thighs hard enough to leave bruises in the shapes of his finger tips. Ian bit down hard on the underside of one of Mickey’s cheeks and then the other, making him squeal and moan “Get in me, fuckin need it” 

Ian grinned, standing at the edge of the bed, he kicked his own pants down off his ankles and lined himself up with Mickey’s hole, taking his legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him tenderly before he began snapping his hips in a steadily increasing rhythm.

Mickey groaned and thrust back onto him, lifting his ass higher for Ian to pound into as they went at it like there was no tomorrow. “Love your ass Mick, god so tight on Daddy’s cock, love fucking you in our house” Ian grunted, kissing the backs Mickey’s calves and kneeling back onto the bed before him, laying onto him so he was folded up like pretzel with his legs still over Ian’s shoulders. 

Mickey cried out with each thrust as Ian kissed and sucked passionately at his neck, never stopping his brutal pace. “Fuck! Gonna cum Daddy! Gonna cum right now!” “Do it baby” Ian encouraged, using a hand to push Mickey’s hair back while the other reached between their bodies to grab his cock and pump it to the finish line, “I gotcha, cum for Daddy right now” 

Mickey erupted between them with a high pitched cry, barely missing a beat as he flipped them over and pounded his ass down onto Ian several times, clawing at his abs for support as he rode him like a bull. Ian wasn’t far behind him, gripping Mickey’s ass with both hands and squeezing, sitting up to slot their mouths together as he came hard inside of his lover, filling him up with his white hot seed. 

They sat this way for a second, panting forehead to forehead before Ian fell back and took Mickey with him, laying on his chest with his ass up in the air. Ian gave him a pat and ran a hand through his hair, kissing the top of his head and closing his eyes.

“Welcome home baby” he said softly. Mickey snuggled into his neck, places a few kisses there and breathing Ian in, humming “mmm good to be home” they were quiet for a moment before Ian gently rolled Mickey over, pulling out in the process and getting up. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re goin?” Mickey asked, rolling over on his stomach to watch Ian redress himself. “To make us dinner” Ian told him “and I’ve got a job for you, too, so get your ass up” Mickey grumbled but did as he was told, redressing as he watched Ian go to the closet and open it, turning around with a huge jug of lighter fluid in the each hand.  
He walked over, handed them to Mickey, and told him “it’s under the El” 

Recognition flashed in Mickey’s eyes, followed by dark excitement. He kissed Ian hard on the lips, Ian kissed him back “Light it up tough guy, I’ll bring you some food” he said, giving Mickey a smack on the ass as he watched him go.

Ian went into the kitchen and made Mac n cheese, since it was all they really had at the moment. He threw some Tabasco on Mickey’s since he knew that was how he liked it and dished it up into mugs, grabbing two spoons and heading out. 

Ian walked to the El, where he found Mickey standing before the blazing couch, Ian approached him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and handing him his dinner with a kiss on the cheek. Mickey grinned, taking it and turning back to give Ian a long kiss on the lips. They smiled at each other for a moment, and then turned back to eat, leaning against each other as they watched the flames burn.


End file.
